


Out Here on My Own

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity, so when someone was found in them what could they bring to the Lucian Pack.WereWolf Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for a Dear Friend that wanted to help my writing within the Supernatural state. I do hope that you enjoy.

It was early, typically too early for the Prince to even be awake let alone hauling a tackle box and fishing line to head to the lake for an early morning fish. He’d more than likely doze off while waiting for his line to snag, but man was he craving fish and Ignis told him that if he caught something fresh he had a new recipe he had been wanting to try.

His nose turned up as he suddenly smelt something off, cooper, and…and mothballs and peppermint? Ew! Why did the sunflowers smell like mothballs and peppermint?

Moving closer to the field, he used his rod to part the large stalks of sunflowers, only to jump back losing his tackle box. He quickly turned, making a couple of minutes walk home in under a minute, rushing into the door and startling Ignis and Gladiolus who had sat down to enjoy each other’s company before the start of the day.

“What’s got you all bristled?” Gladiolus chuckled, as Noctis panted. Making that run that quickly in human form was taxing at how fast he had pushed his body but then again he was too stunned to actually transform.

“There’s a stray!”

“Stray?” Ignis inquired handing him a bottle of water. “Were they just passing through?”

“No, I think they’re hurt,” Noctis stated.

“Where are they?” Gladiolus asked standing from the table, as Prompto rounded the corner from washing his face.

“What’s up?” Prompto yawned, moving to Ignis to start his morning rotation of good morning kisses.

Gladiolus pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, “Noctis said he found a stray.”

Noctis pouted, as Prompto kissed his cheek, “I did! They’re in the sunflowers!”

Ignis sighed, “At the very least, we should see if they require assistance.”

The four made their way out to sunflower field, finding Noctis’s tackle box pushed rightly up, a lure that was rather large placed on top. Gladiolus moved forward, parting the large stocks out the way, he was hit with the scent of mothballs and peppermint but saw nothing resembling a stray.

“You sure you saw something Noct?” Ignis inquired, as the Prince knelt beside his tackle box.

“I know what I saw, they must have left.” Noctis groaned as he picked up the lure placed on top of the box. Only to stare in confusion as another lure to rolled out the sunflowers, followed by the tip of a muzzle. Against his better judgment, Noctis moved forward parting the green stalks, only to meet the horrified eyes of a battered wolf, with patches of fur missing and quite a few cuts and wounds all over plus a rather skinny body, extremely so that most of their ribcage was seen.

Letting out a fearful whine, they quickly ducked back into the sunflowers.

“Hey…” Noctis called, reaching out only to have Gladiolus pull him away.

“We don’t know what they’ll do!” Gladiolus growled, causing the wolf to move further into the sunflowers, keeping low.

Noctis huffed, “They’re not going to do anything, they’re muzzled.”

“Muzzled?” Ignis inquired, as he moved passed Noctis and Gladiolus, kneeling before the crying wolf with large horror-filled eyes. “Come on out, we’re not going to hurt you.”

Prompto smiled as he knelt beside Ignis, “Yep, we’re your friends.”

The wolf moved forward, head and ears still lowered. Stepping from the safety of the sunflowers to the dirt path. Showing a small limp, and the full extent of their muzzle, having it wrap around the back of their head. The rest wrapped around their muzzle making it rather difficult to drink let alone eat. In all honesty, it seemed rather barbaric.

“You’re fine here. You’re safe.” Ignis stated repeatedly, as the wolf moved close enough to himself and Prompto, still horrified eyes looked toward Gladiolus and Noctis repeatedly. Ignis reached forward, allowing his scent to reach before placing a hand on the muzzle, watching a flinch and flatten themselves to the ground but nothing other.

Everyone watched as the wolf, allowed Ignis to pull the trap from their head, only to find that the muzzle was not just that, but had a silver bar going around the middle. It was a bridle, something that was outlawed years ago, the poor thing had to have been thirsty and hungry.

“See buddy, you’re safe.” Prompto smiled, reaching forward to stroke the wolf behind the ear, only to hear Gladiolus growl. The wolf immediately flatten themselves to the ground, letting out a horrified yelp but nothing more than slight tremors. “Dude.” Prompto hissed at the large man.

“We don’t know what they’re up to.” Gladiolus hissed back, only to have Noctis moved before him also reaching toward the wolf.

“Obviously nothing.” Noctis scoffed, allowing the new wolf to catch his scent, before reaching out scratching behind the ear, earning a sigh from the wolf, as Prompto followed. “You’re not going to do anything are you?”

The wolf gave a soft whimper, still, flatten to the ground as they rolled over exposing their stomach to the others.

“Can you change back?”

The wolf rolled over, resting their head between their paws, looking up to the others ears back and letting out a soft hoarse cry of a whimper.

“Come on, you can stay with us until you feel better,” Noctis stated.

“Noct.” Gladiolus began, “We don’t know them from any other asshole on the street.”

The wolf quickly bared their neck and rolled onto their back again letting out a whimper at having landed on a wound that had opened earlier when they rolled over.

“Hey, hey you’re good.” Prompto called, attempting to roll them over.

Noctis sent a glare to the taller man, “We’re going to help them, they’re obviously hurt and confused.”

“What if they’ve gone feral?” Gladiolus hissed, as the wolf flinched.

“I would not think they were.” Ignis stated, “They do appear quite docile. Perhaps just a little stay would do best for them.”

Gladiolus huffed, clearly outnumbered by the others, watching intently as Prompto and Noctis got the wolf to stand, showing them about chest to Prompto. Still their head and tail hung low as they walked back home. Gladiolus jumped forward pushing Prompto and Noctis out the way as the wolf suddenly bristled and fangs became bared.

“What the hell!” Noctis barked, as he noticed Gladiolus staring down the wolf, only for everyone to hear them hacking in a rather rough coughing fit, hacking up some foam and what appeared to be a few white pelts.

“They more than likely haven’t had anything to eat or drink in a while.” Ignis stated. “It’s not much further, will you be fine to make it?”

The wolf looked to Ignis, giving a soft wag of the tail before moving rather slowly after them head low and neck exposed.

Once they returned home, Ignis tasked Noctis and Prompto into cleaning up their new guest in the kiddie pool outside, under the watchful eye of Gladiolus. There was a lot of talking on Prompto’s part, but the wolf seemed rather interested in what the blonde had to say. Never once letting out a cry, even as they moved over cuts and bruises, both new and old. If anything the stray seemed extremely grateful and shifted when asked, or nudged by the others.

“There you go, all clean.” Prompto smiled toweling off their tail, upset that so much fur was coming off in rather large clumps by the handful.

“But why won’t they turn back,” Noctis asked, running a brush through some of the thicker parts of their fur. “Can you change back, now? Do you remember how?”

The wolf opened tired eyes, opening their mouth going for the man’s hand. Only to yelp as something snagged on the nap of their neck, pulling them away from Noctis’s lap and Prompto’s comforting hand.

“Gladio!” The shocked voices of Noctis and Prompto called, which immediately drew Ignis to the back porch from the kitchen where he was making food for the wolf. Only for Gladiolus to be holding the wolf by the scruff, who beyond their yelp never let out another noise and closed their eyes bracing themselves resigned to their fate.

“What’s going on out here?” Ignis called moving over to the scene.

“Ask Gladio!” Noctis yelled.

“They were going to bite you dumbass!” Gladiolus barked, the wolf pinned underneath his strength, not daring to move the only sign they were alive was the slight pant.

“Gladiolus let them go.” Ignis called, as Gladiolus did so reluctantly as Ignis knelt before them. “Are you alright?”

The wolf refused to move, keeping themselves flatten to the ground, staring up to Ignis with worried eyes. A soft cry leaving their mouth as if to apologize.

“Are you still unable to change back?”

This time the wolf, still belly low to the ground moved forward reaching a paw out to Ignis’s hand as if asking permission, which Ignis gave. Leaning forward they softly pulled Ignis’s hand into their mouth, pulling it toward their neck.

Ignis cocked his head, before threading his fingers through the fur there, only to feel something small and hard. Parting the fur he was shocked to see a barbell, a silver one within the skin of their neck.

“Aren’t those outlawed? “Prompto gasped, as Ignis left to go get some gloves to unscrew it.

“The same with the muzzle.”

The wolf sat silently as Ignis removed the barbell, only letting out a yelp when he pulled it from the scarred skin. Once recovering enough, Ignis wrapped the poor wolf in a blanket, and with comforting words from Noctis and Prompto paws became hands and feet, and marked and scarred flesh emerged from fur. A mop of unruly messy hair, and a soft pant from thin lips, clearly underfed and horrified, but the human form of a girl.

“Hi there.” Prompto smiled, reaching to catch them as seemed rather exhausted from the change, only to land in Ignis’s arms. “I’m Prompto, that’s Noctis, Ignis and that big guy is Gladiolus. What’s your name?”

Thin lips pulled into a smile, “Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this on my Tumblr, please be aware this is a revised copy. Please Enjoy

“She is not staying out there another night.” Ignis scoffed, as both Noctis and Prompto perked up having had this fight for a while now. When Ignis said something it was more than likely going to happen come hell or high water. “Noctis, Prompto, please go gather Y/N, I will go get the spare room ready for her.”

Since the last week that you had joined them, you stayed outside in a single person tent, granted the only time you were alone was a couple of nights, as Noctis and Prompto had spent a lot of time out with you and taking you through the woods to their favorite fishing spots. You’d assist Ignis with gardening, and he would sit with you at meals within the tent, making certain that you were getting your fill, he was worried about your weight and slowly trying to get you healthier. The only one that you seemed to shy away from was Gladiolus, often resorting to hiding behind one of the others, or quickly baring your neck and leaving quickly.

You didn’t speak much, only answering quickly, and hardly ever meet their eyes. Almost as if you were afraid of what might happen should you even think to speak out of turn to one of them.

Ignis stared Gladiolus down the entire time he returned from the backroom, only breaking eye contact as the back door opened and in walked Prompto leading you in by the hand. Your panicked eyes looking around the kitchen, as your free hand clutched the both of the long shirt Noctis gave you to wear acting much a dress on your thin frame.

“Y/N,” Ignis called, as your attention quickly turned to him. “We all feel, it best that you stay inside from now on.”

You blinked, almost as if holding back tears, “That’s okay?”

Noctis smiled, “Yeah it’s fine.”

“I wouldn’t get…in trouble?”

Prompto tilted his head to the side, “Why would you get trouble?”

“I’m not allowed to be out, unless there are guests.” You explained in a mutter to the floor, trying to appear as small as possible. “Or to clean. Would you like me to clean? Or if you would like...”

“There’s no need to clean.” Ignis smiled. “We all work together to make sure the house runs well.”

You blinked, before lowering your eyes, “I…I’m not good at a lot, but I can learn, please I don't wish to anger anyone.”

Everyone cast confused looks to one another before Noctis stepped before you raising a hand to place on your shoulder only to watch you flinch but stay rooted in spot exposing your neck. Lowering his hand Noctis drew your attention, “You can stay as long as you like. No one is going to hurt you here.” He turned his eyes to Gladiolus, “No one.”

You blinked toward the dark hair man, before nodding softly, still seeming uncertain.

Ignis cleared his throat, “Prompto why don’t you show Y/N her new room. Tomorrow we can go get you some better clothes to wear.”

“Sure, come on.” Prompto smiled holding your hand leading you away from the tension in the room, you followed head down.

Ignis turned back to the two still in the room, “If you two are going to fight, please do so outside.”

“There’s nothing to fight about.” Gladiolus hissed, “I know the both of you smelled it on her, she’s a Nif.”

“Yeah, so what.” Noctis scoffed “If you’d get your head out your ass you’d know she’s actually nice. Maybe a little different but really nice.”

“For all, we know it’s an act.” Gladiolus groaned dragging a hand over his face. “You are a Prince, you can’t have me believe that you’re this stupid and trustworthy.”

“You don’t even know her.” Noctis barked.

Ignis sighed, moving forward to stop the fight about to happen in the living room, “Noctis, Gladiolus I’m not saying either of you is correct, yet at this time Y/N is staying with us. She has done nothing to prove a threat or otherwise that she is harmful, at this time we will take her in, should she do anything to harm anyone we will part ways. Fair enough?”

The two men puffed up, before both growling out, “Fine.”

As weeks followed, you had slowly moved your way into their routine. Assisting around the home with household duties, performing some of the extra chores, it took a little while to get the hang of cooking, but you were pretty good at cleaning and laundry and Ignis often handled the cooking. You were still extremely soft-spoken and quiet, often sitting silently while the other lazied around, Gladiolus reading a book, Ignis sewing or Prompto and Noctis just messing around, you would sit or stand quietly as if waiting for an order.

Noctis would often have no troubles walking up next to you as you stared out the large picture window, before plopping down next to you, stretching out. The first time he did it, you actually jumped apologizing for not working, only to have Noctis wave it off, transforming into his larger wolf form before laying down next to you. As the weeks moved on, if anyone had troubles finding the two of you, it wasn’t strange to find Noctis asleep beside you in wolf form while you gazed out the window.

It was Prompto who had realized that you enjoyed the radio, he’d often find you sitting before the large picture window in the living room listening to whatever was playing for the day. So the day he came home with one for your room, you didn’t know how to properly thank the other, only to take his hand as he often did, giving him a bright smile when he told you it was yours.

Still, there were quite a few bad habits that they weren’t aware of and it took some time to break. Such as the first couple of weeks, where you refused to touch your bed or any of your bedding, often to be found out by Ignis on his way to bed of you curled up in the middle of your floor with only your pajamas to cover you. Many a time you’d find yourself woken up, tucked safely in bed, others to be awoken surround by the fur coats of blonde, inky black and a sandy brown. Should you squint you’d notice a deep brown large form not far from the others.

Another bad habit that they were finding hard to break was if you were approached quickly or someone reacted to fast, you’d freeze, never bracing yourself. Simply freezing in place and waiting, for what they were uncertain as you never spoke about what brought you to them. You would also do the same thing when it became too loud, mostly should Gladiolus and Noctis, got into an argument.

Ignis figured that wherever you had came from beyond the Nilfhiem border you weren’t treated very well. As you weren’t very well read possible as well as an 8 year old even though you were possible a year younger than Prompto possible 16, despite picking up skills quickly and had learned quite a bit since staying with them. You were smart, you just did not grow in a situation where it would benefit you or someone to help you grow, which was happening now that you were somewhere safe. So Ignis took it upon himself to make certain that you would be able to grow, and actually enjoyed teaching you.

“To Insomnia?” You asked at the dinner table, as Noctis placed his vegetables on your plate. It had taken them a long time to convince you that it was perfectly fine for you to eat with them, rather than waiting on scraps or eating on the floor or the few times when you refused to eat at all, stating that you didn't do anything to earn the food provided.

“Yes, we’re going to Insomnia tomorrow, have you heard of it?” Ignis inquired, as you shook your head. “It’s about a 2 hour run from here, are you strong enough to make the trip?”

“Yes.” You nodded softly.

Prompto tilted his head as he noticed a strange scent rub off on you, “What’s wrong?”

“Will there be an Alpha there?”

“Yes, Noctis’s Father, King Regis is the reigning Alpha at this time, alongside Queen Sylva.” Ignis explained. “Is there something wrong?”

You sniffed softly, both Noctis and Gladiolus were Alpha’s and they fought a lot, plus your history with Alphas wasn’t that good. “I..I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if something’s wrong?” Gladiolus scoffed, as you flinched quickly baring your neck, getting him a glare from the other three. “We’re taking you to King Regis to get pardoned, so you can stay here. Right now you’re illegal, we should have taken you about two months ago.”

Your head popped up at that, “Stay here?”

Prompto smiled brightly, “Yep, we don’t want you to go! Since you’ve been here so long we figured it’s only fair.”

You looked back down to the table before you, “I don’t understand pardon.”

Noctis popped some fish in his mouth, “It means no one will mess with you or hurt you.”

“Is that okay?”

All heads turned to you at this time in confusion, a moment of silence in the kitchen only for Ignis to break it, “Is what okay?”

“That I stay here and that I’m pardon?”

Noctis reached out, letting himself be known, as he placed his hand on your own, like Prompto always did, “Yeah, just as long as you’re happy being here.”

You smiled softly at this, “Thank you.”

The next morning, you stood outside a long cloak on your body, that you’d take off once you transformed. You watched Prompto and Noctis go first, the two of them were roughly the same size transform and came about shoulder high, Noctis was just slightly taller. Both beautiful full coats of complete opposites, Noctis as pretty as a summer night sky’s, while Prompto’s was a beautiful golden sunshine of an autumn day, still with that same flipped amount of fur between his ears.

You smiled as Prompto trotted over to you, to have his cloak removed. Giving you a nuzzle as you did so, you fingers running against his cheeks, to scratch at his ears and chest. Only to turn and receive big blue puppy eyes from Noctis who also wanted scratches too, which you quickly gave. You turned your eyes to Gladiolus, the largest wolf towered over your human form with ease was staring at you with those harsh eyes his scar present even in this form, you reached out your hands to stroke his head only for him to huff pulling away with a snarl, as you quickly flinched back. Watching as Noctis and Prompto gave rather aggressive barks to the tallest one.

“Are you ready?” Ignis inquired suddenly, as you nodded softly. “There’s no reason to be afraid, we’ll transform back as soon as we’re within the Citadel.”

You nodded softly, Ignis was the one you had confided in when you explained that you didn’t care to transform often, as it didn’t hold good memories for you. “What about your cloak?”

Ignis chuckled, “I am able to remove it, no worries.”

You nodded softly, taking a deep calming breath as you transformed, the first time since you had joined them almost 2 months ago. The spots where fur was missing was slowly coming back giving you a much shorter coat in some places. You allowed Ignis to remove the cloak, as you shook out your body, stumbling slightly as it had been some time. Only to have blonde body rush over catching you, giving you a silly pant of a smile, as a wolf you came to rest slightly smaller than Prompto.

“You’re looking much better than the last time you were in wolf form,” Ignis stated, as he placed his glasses in a pouch around his neck. Transforming rather elegantly, if you hadn’t known any better you’d think he was part fox, removing his cloak with a flourish you knew you could never pull off.

Noctis let out a bark before he begun to trot, Prompto and Ignis following after him. You took an uneased step, only to notice the large wolf flanking you, giving a snort that you knew meant to keep up. It didn’t take long for you to get the hang of being within your wolf skin again, as you moved after Noctis, still this place was so different. All these new smells, and sights and you saw a beautiful large yellow bird, you want to sit and watch, but a hard shove from the large brown wolf kept you moving.

By the time you saw the large towers, you were panting and your legs hurt, but it felt nice. You watched a Noctis and Prompto turned to you, tails wagging only to stop as they noticed you winded. You immediately perked up, tail wagging happily, as you moved forward, happy that they had instead moved into a trot the rest of the way. This gave you time to look around the happy streets, so many different people of all ages smiling laughing and talking. So many different smells and the building were so high, but they didn’t make you feel closed in if anything it made it almost nice.

You tried hard not to stale the others, or get another nudge or nip from Gladiolus, even when you stopped staring at the large welcoming building that looked like a castle in one of the books Ignis was helping you learn to read. Following the others up the stairs, your eyes looking to the large statues and figures in the pretty greys and black. Still, you could not stop staring as you entered a large room, with pretty floors in a rainbow of colors, large stones holding up to the huge ceilings that had beautiful pictures just like the walls. You had never seen any place like this before, it seemed like a beautiful dream.

You bumped into Ignis, letting out an apologetic whine when you heard what sound like clicks on the floor. One was slow, the other was quick. Only to suddenly see a little brown haired girl in a black dress run by.

“Gladdy!” The small girl cooed, her arms stretched to limits at hugging the tall wolf.

“Iris. You were supposed to wait for me too.”

You turned, only to tilt your head at the woman in white with beautiful yellow hair. Moving back from the group, as she embraced Noctis and Prompto. You had wished that the were suddenly outside, and away like you didn’t deserve to be here, a mutt within this beautiful place.

“Where’s your new friend?” She smiled.

Prompto quickly trotted over to you, a silly smile on his face, as nudged you toward this pretty lady. You kept your head low, and ears down as you moved forward, only to flinch back as she reached out to you.

“I’m sorry, I am Lunafreya.” She stated as her hands moved to scratch one of your cheeks, quickly by cupping your face.

It felt so nice, that you allowed your eyes to close and yourself to take a step forward, she smelt beautiful. Like a certain blue flower that you had seen before coming to the others. You only opened your eyes as she stepped away, turning eyes to the others.

“She’s so pretty!” The small one Iris cooed, reaching out to touch you.

You lowered your head low enough so the smaller girl could touch between your ears, only to feel the small hand tread in your fur and suddenly be yanked away with a cry of “Gladdy!” Only to see Gladiolus had picked her up by the back of her dress and plopping her behind himself giving you a rather harsh look, which you quickly ducked away from.

“The changing rooms are ready for you,” Lunafreya replied, before turning to you. “If you’d like, I can take you Y/N.”

You looked to the others, only to have Ignis stand, moving over to you, and nudging you softly. You followed Lunafreya through the large grand hallways full of beautiful pictures of landscapes and people. Only to stop, cocking your head at one picture partially, there were 5 people in it, one looks like a young Noctis, the other a smaller younger version of Lunafreya. Another young boy with white hair, a lady with beautiful blonde white hair and an older man that looked like Noctis but with a beard.

You felt a soft nudge from Ignis, telling you to move forward, the soft huff you hoped to be a promise of viewing more of these pictures they were just as beautiful as everything else in this wonderful place.

“Y/N” Lunafreya called, standing before the door. “You can get changed in here. Would you prefer if Ignis stay?”

You glanced at Ignis, he always seemed to want all of you together, but you trusted Lunafreya, something about her was so different, very warm and inviting. You gave a whine to Ignis, pressing your snout to his underneath his chin, before moving over to Lunafreya, wagging your tail as you sat beside the woman.

The two of you moved into the room, as Lunafreya motioned towards a large screen of white flowers on a black backdropped. Stating you could change there, while she picked out something for you to wear before the King and Queen. It was at that moment you suddenly realized, that you were actually quite frightened. The previous Alpha you had the pleasure of knowing was a horrible thing ruling with fear and pain.

Yet the Alpha's here in Lucian territory were different. 

While there was always one Superior Alpha couple over a larger territory, it was then broken into smaller packs of their "subjects". King Alpha's ruled over their territory, but unlike beyond the Nilfhelm hold, Lucian packs were different. Here Noctis and Gladiolus were two Alphas that lived together supporting one pack, while Prompto and Ignis consisted of the pack's Betas, but none of them seemed to hold themselves to their roles. 

Alpha's typically had final say in all matters of their personal pack, but you witness Noctis and Gladiolus treat Ignis, Prompto and even yourself with the same respect that they would give another Alpha. Granted Gladiolus wasn't that frequent. While Betas typically were the pack's peacekeepers, Ignis fit the role perfectly, but Prompto and Noctis often were the ones to act like pups only to get scolded by the other, even Gladiolus got it from time to time when Ignis stated he was being difficult with you.

"Y/N, I think I found one that will fit you perfectly." Lunafreya cheered, handing you a dress from the other side of the curtain. "Do let me know if you need any help."

Even now, Lunafreya, a Beta that easily outranked you as an Omega, was so sweet to you, treating you as if you too were a Beta or even better an Alpha was so uncommon and so strange to you. Providing you clothing and being so nice, you honestly didn't realize until this moment that you did not wish to leave. You hoped that you were pardoned...

Despite still not knowing what that truly meant.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that Ignis had made it back to the others, they had already changed and were starting to get into their royal ensemble for the court. It had been a long time since they had last had to dress up like this, considering that Noctis, as the youngest Heir had more political freedom than his elder siblings.

“You didn’t stay with Y/N?” Prompto asked, pulling on a button up as Ignis transformed, the four well comfortable with one another’s nudity, as being packmates made that quite easy.

“She seemed fine with Lunafreya,” Ignis stated, going for his own shirt, before turning to assist Prompto and Noctis with their ties. “I believe it’s good for her to speak with someone of her own gender.”

“Yeah, Luna is super nice.” Prompto smiled, as he cut playful eyes to Noctis, “Wonder why you didn’t get that gene too.”

Noctis ran a hand through Prompto’s hair, messing up the styling there, getting a horrified squeak from his blonde mate, who immediately went to fix it in the mirror. His older sister and brother were cut out for this ruling thing. Hell, he’d be fine if he Father stayed on the throne until Noctis’s own pups were old enough to take the throne if it meant he could just hang out in the countryside with the relaxing life of his mates.

“Did the King and Queen say when they’re going to meet her?” Gladiolus huffed as Ignis moved over pushing his hands out the way of the tie he was damaging.

Ignis finish buttoning his suit jacket, always one for punctuality and not caring to be nude like another one his mates, “We shall be meeting with them shortly. The only one not in attendance will be Ravus.”

Once properly dressed the group made their way to the throne room, finding that you had not yet made an appearance nor Lunafreya.

“Noctis,” Regis called, as he hugged his son, followed by Prompto, and shaking Gladiolus and Ignis’s hand. “How are you, my sons?”

“Fine, Dad,” Noctis stated, as Sylva pressed a kiss to his cheek, then to a giggling Prompto. Even Gladiolus and Ignis could not deny their mother in law her kiss, no matter in wolf or human form.

“We’re excited to meet your new little friend.” Sylva smiled, “Did you all have any troubles getting here? I recall from Ignis letters, stating that she was a small little thing and don't wish for her to hurt herself.”

“She’s with Luna right now,” Prompto stated, as Sylva messed with his hair, always fascinated by her son’s choice of hairstyle. Everyone turned to the door believing it to be you, only to find Clarus and Cor step in.

“Seems we’ve just the guest of honor.” Clarus huffed crossing his arms having reviewed his son’s letters home he wasn't too keen on having an Omega from an outside source living so carefree with one of the Crown Princes and his mates.

Within five minutes the cheerful reunion of the Royal Lucian pack, minus one princess and one prince was called to order and waiting for the Trail of Pardon. Only for Lunafreya to step into the room, turning as she waved back into the hallway.

“Come on.” She cooed.

When you stepped around the door, hand folded before you, eyes cast down. Dressed in a simple gown of black and white, your short unruly hair tied back from your face. It honestly did not seem like you were the same person who had lived with them. You always appeared to be a lost young maiden in need of assistance, but now you appeared to be a little less frighten and slightly determined, that was until you stepped in the room and they smelt the fear coming off you in waves.

“Don’t be scared.”

You glanced at the hands before you, only to see that one was Lunafreya and the other Iris. You allowed the two of them to pull you forward to a bench seated to face the large thrones with the old Noctis and older Lunafreya, underneath were three smaller thrones, one was already occupied by Noctis. Two men flanked the three thrones, both older and smelling of Alpha. You noticed that the others were standing not far away yet behind the bench. Iris released your hand to go stand beside them, as only Lunafreya stayed beside you leading you to the bench. Only then did she release your hand and moved to take one of the smaller thrones beside Noctis.

“Welcome young y/n.” The elder woman smiled, Queen Sylva you recalled Ignis calling her.

You recalled in one of the story books that Ignis gave you, that you bowed to Kings and Queen, so you did so afraid to speak as you felt that what little snacks Lunafreya provided you would appear on the dress.

“Are you aware of why it is that we have summoned you?” Regis inquired, as you nodded. “We are told that you have requested a pardon. Is there a reason as to why you have requested one?”

You turned nervously to Noctis and wanted to turn to look to Prompto or even Ignis for guidance. You stayed rooted in spot, as you hands flexed trying to find the invisible hands of Noctis or Prompto to help you. “I…I do not have one.”

“You do not have one?” The man who had a similar scent to Gladiolus and Iris called, causing you to flinch.

“I’m sorry.” You managed to squeak out exposing your neck, showing you did not wish to fight, you would be killed automatically you knew it.

“What has brought you here, My Dear?” Sylva asked, you liked her, she remind you of Lunafreya.

“I left.”

“From Nilfheilm?”

You nodded softly.

“Why is that?”

“I would have died if I stayed.”

The one who smelt like Gladiolus let out a soft growl causing you to flinch again and wanting to curl up behind the protection of Noctis or Ignis but you willed your body to stay in place. Flinching or trying to protect yourself only made the punishment worse, it would always make it worse!

“So you left and almost died out in the wild? How long were you astray?” He barked.

“I’m…I’m not sure.” You stated, hand clenching that the fabric of the dress.

“You were muzzled, and a barbell was placed through your neck, who was it that did this to you?” The other asked, he faintly smelled like Prompto.

You felt your chest tighten up, this one was asking a lot of questions and you knew the entire room could smell the fear on you no matter how much you tried to hide it, “…Alpha.”

“An Alpha?”

You nodded softly, worried that if you opened your mouth you’d start to cry and crying did not give you pity. If anything it made it worse, it always made it worse. You felt your legs start to shake and head become dizzy, but you had fainted on your feet before you willed yourself not to. No matter how much it would lead you out this uncomfortable frightening situation.

“Was your Alpha the one that covered you with cuts and bruises, and forgot to feed you?”

You shook your head.

“He was not the one who did this to you?”

“No, he did not forget to feed me.” You whispered shaking your head. “It was punishment.”

“Punishment for what?”

“Displeasing him.”

“How long have you been punished?”

“Since I was a pup.”

“Was the reason you ran away because of a punishment?” You nodded softly, "Why were you given punishment?"

You took a deep breath, speaking only loud enough for them to hear, but still soft enough to stop your tears, "I was punished for displeasing him, for being out of turn and for being a burden and for being useless."

“What were you being punished for that caused you to run away?”

You felt your nails dig into the fabric of the dress so deep, it left indents on your palms, “Because I can not bare a child for him after he...after he tried since I came of...age.” Your knees felt weak, and you felt like you would collapse, but you stayed standing. Worried that if you fainted it would be a worse punishment. Only to turn as you heard a sniffle and smelt salt. You forgot about the two men before you, only to look and see Prompto crying between the shocked faces of Ignis and Gladiolus.

Did you do that?

“You were punished because you could not bare a child? You are but a child yourself.”

You turned back, only to see the look of hurt on Noctis and Lunafreya’s faces as well. Too afraid to look at the King and Queen’s face so you instead settled for nodding softly.

“Who was your…”

“Clarus wait,” Regis called, as you turned your eyes to the man. “Young one, why have you not sat down?”

You glanced at the bench behind you, “I was not told to sit, would you prefer if I did?”

This caused eyes to widen, “Do sit, Young one.”

You stepped forward before moving to the ground, you already felt better, but you heard some muttering from the others. Did they mean the bench? Was it okay for you to sit there?

“My Dear?” The Queen’s voice called as you looked up. “Is there any reason that someone may look for you, your old Alpha.”

“No, I am useless and broken.” You echoed the words that gave you the resolve to leave or die trying to. “He said it was better if I was dead.”

The King spoke next, after getting a nod from the Queen, “You have been requesting for a call of judgment, and we pass it now. You are pardon.”

You turned eyes up to this, as tears began to fall, you didn’t wish to get the dress dirty any more than it already was, as you covered your face to stop the tears from falling onto it. Trying to hold back the sobs that were being released a weight seemed to be lifted from your shoulders. Only to have a weight on your lap, finding Iris there, the young girl wrapping her arms around you tightly. You had seen Prompto do it to the others, and even the others do it to one another, but to be on the receiving end of it.

It felt nice.

“Ignis, the royal physician is waiting for her. Please escort Y/N there, and return after.” Clarus called, a harsh glare going to you.

“Of course, Sir,” Ignis called moving over to you finally, he and Gladiolus had to hold Prompto's hand to stop the other from rushing to you as your reasons for coming to them was finally revealed to that end, despite wanting to go to you himself. He helped you from the floor, Iris giving you another squeeze before being called by Gladiolus.

“Ignis, is it alright if I speak to the King and Queen?” You whispered to him, catching your breath as he handed you a tissue to clean your face.

Ignis rose an eyebrow before nodding softly.

You turned to the King and Queen high on their thrones, bowing as you saw in those books, “Thank you.” With that, you were lead out by Ignis to go see the Physician.

Hours later you sat in a room, your arms hurt from the needles and the things they kept calling test on you, that Ignis said would make you healthy as you were far behind and they weren't certain if you had ever been given medical care. Looking around the beautiful room, waiting for someone to come get you. Like the rest of the Citadel, it was beautiful, a large window opened to a patio overlooking so many flowers and green, not like back at the house this was different, still very pretty but a different kind.

You turned as you heard the door open, only to see Lunafreya walk in along with the Queen. You jumped to your feet, was it fine that you were sitting? Were you allowed to sit? You didn't wish to take their kindness for granted.

“Easy, My Dear.” The Queen smiled, being trailed in by a woman with a cart and the quiet man. “You’ve have just gotten back from the Doctor, while my husband and the boys talk, I figured it would be easier for us to have some one on one time.”

“Are you hungry?” Lunafreya asked sitting down on the couch with Queen Sylva motioning for you to sit as well, so you did on the couch across from them.

You nodded softly.

“Ignis and Prompto did say that you were a soft-spoken one.” She smiled, as the lady pushing the cart sat down a cup and a sandwich before you. “Do eat, you had a long journey. Are you enjoying your stay?”

You nodded softly, “It’s very pretty, everything is.”

The three of you turned as the door opened, showing little Iris come bouncing in.

“Iris, what did your Father tell you?” The silent one called.

Iris puffed up her cheeks, “You’re here Uncle Cor, so I’ll be safe. Besides a Queen’s word is more powerful than Daddy’s.”

Cor looked ready to argue but just seemed to not care, as the small girl moved over sitting down beside you on your couch.

“Y/N, you’re not scary at all,” Iris stated, as you blinked down to the smaller girl. “I don’t know what Gladdy and Daddy are so worried about.”

You held your cup within your hand tightly, “I don’t think Gladiolus likes me too much, but I don’t blame him.”

“Why is that, Dear?”

“I’m a stray.”

Lunafreya giggled, “Of you are no longer, as of the pardon you are officially underneath the protection of the Lucis Caelum-Nox Fleuret pack. Our word is law, and we will make certain that nothing bad will ever happen to you.”

"I'm not...a stray?" You whispered.

"You are most certainly not, My Dear, underneath out protection you are safe." Sylva cooed. "Now eat, eat. I'll have them bring in something better for you. I wish for your first visit to be a joyful one, all the scariness is over."

*

It was well into the evening, prior to the pardon being signed and given the royal approval. It would have happened sooner if the two Amicitias hadn’t requested for it to be so thoroughly done. Despite being a female Omega in a pack of two Alpha’s and two Betas it was better safe than sorry, to have a stray with no Alpha or one with such violent tendencies was a minor cause for alarm. The Lucian’s power could only go so far, but they would not turn away one in trouble.

So when the four members of the pack, managed to hunt you down into one of the Queen’s favorite sitting rooms, it was only to find the Queen and Lunafreya speaking softly, while you and Iris had fallen asleep on the other couch. Iris all but draped within your lap, as you seemed to finally get a restful sleep, your hand resting comfortably on the little ones back, where you had stroked her to sleep.

“Mother, we’ve finally finished, and will be leaving,” Noctis called.

“It too late, and the poor Dear is exhausted, I’d rather you stay until the morning.” She replied.

Noctis turned to the rest of his pack, even though he wasn’t under his parents’ rule per say, no one really argued with the Queen. Only seeing that the others were also rather exhausted from today excitement of politics, besides they hadn’t rested at home for a while. “All right.”

Gladiolus moved over, picking up Iris as you jumped awake, hands going to grab Iris tightly, stopping a growl as you noticed the person grabbing her. You quickly released lowering your eyes, as he gave you a quizzical look.

“Way to scare her Big guy.” Prompto scoffed playfully, kneeling by the arm of the couch. “We’re staying the night here.”

“Oh, is that okay?”

“It is more than fine Dear.”Sylva smiled, as she stood with assistance from Ignis. “I am more than happy to share my home with you.”

“Gladdy, I wanna stay with Y/n.” Iris whined coming out of her sleep.

“Nope, you’re going to your own room.”

“That’s not fair, you always get to stay with Y/n.”

You smiled stepping forward to be in the young girl’s vision, “I’ll be here in the morning, you don’t want your Father to get upset.”

“Promise, you won’t leave until I get to say goodbye?” Iris asked, as you nodded softly, this seemed to do it as the young girl went back to sleep.

You noticed that you were suddenly close to Gladiolus as you quickly stepped back, lowering your head softly. "I'm sorry."

“I do bid you all good evening.” Sylva called, getting a call of good nights, before she stopped at the door turning to you, “Oh and Y/n my dear, I do hope that you are able to rest easier now.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” You smiled, as you received a smile back before the Queen left with Cor following behind her.

“Cor.” Sylva called to the man beside her, “That little one, she’ll be good for the boys.”

“Why would you say that?”

“You’ve seen the way they all treat her.”Sylva stated, “It is only a little while until Gladiolus manages to find that as well. He can be just so stubborn, like his Father.”

Cor blinked, “Do you believe that it could have been a rouse?”

Sylvia stopped, “No. Lunafreya has stated she saw the marks and wounds. The Physician has confirmed that she was malnourished and abused in more ways than one, poisoned, attacked, assaulted she was lucky to have made it out of that hell. That little one is very brave.”

Cor nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

*

You stood in the large foyer, feeling Lunafreya’s hands within the spot between your ears. The woman telling you to come visit again shortly and all the nice things she would show you. You felt your tail wagging quickly, only to look up as you heard panting and the sound of small heels on the floor. Turning just in time to have a small girl rush into the fur of your chest, hugging you tightly.

“You didn’t leave yet.” Iris smiled stepping back, as she held out a small white doll in her hand. You cocked your head as you leaned forward sniffing it. “Do you know what it is?”

You shook your head.

“It’s a moogle, this way you have something to take home from your first trip.” She smiled.

You perked up immediately, tail wagging quickly, as you moved forward, nuzzling the young girl’s cheek. Allowing her to put the small doll in a pouch Lunafreya gave you, full of clothes so you didn’t have to wear the others clothes anymore. With a promise of sending you more, once you had gained weight.

“I got you this too! Luna has one too, so we all match.” She smiled holding up a blue hair clip that was shaped like that familiar blue flower, allowing her to clip it in the spot between your ears. “You’ll come back to visit right?”

You lowered yourself to the ground, still coming eye level to the little girl, as you closed your eyes resting your chin on her shoulder. Happy that Iris returned your hug.

“We shouldn’t have you wait any longer. Have safe travels home.” Regis chuckled, as Sylva pressed kisses to her sons’ head, it was always the same thing when the boys came to visit.

“Of course.” Sylva cooed, before looking around, “Y/N, Dear why are you over there?”

You moved over, head lowered as you stood before the Queen, only to have your head lifted by the woman’s hold. Watching as she pressed a kiss to the spot between your eyes.

“Do take care of yourself and the boys for me.” She smiled.

You gave a soft nod, tail wagging softly, only to have it speed up, as King Regis stroked your neck with a call of,

“Safe travels, Y/N.”

Getting a nudge from Ignis, as you followed them out the front doors, and back to the house within the countryside. You didn’t recall the run to the Citadel so tiring, but you didn’t wish to slow the others down any further than need be. So you pushed through the feeling of wanting to collapse, stepping into the house after Prompto who immediately turned back alongside Noctis with cheers of a bath being followed to the bathroom by Gladiolus. You took that cue to transform back as well, as you held the bag Lunafreya gave you tightly to your bare chest.

“Y/n.” Ignis called, causing you to jump, you hadn't really learned to rely on your hearing and nose to check your surrounding. “I do apologize before we take a shower, would you mind helping me pull in vegetables.”

You smiled turning after Ignis, you enjoyed gardening with Ignis, granted it was you and Prompto that took care of the garden, but Ignis was the best at finding the ones to cook with. Once the both of you were clothed enough to be outside, the two of you moved to the garden

“Are you feeling alright?” He inquired, noticing your slight pant as you nodded softly. “The trip wasn’t too terrible was it?”

You smiled softly, feeling for the ripeness in one of the tomatoes like Ignis taught you, “It was really nice. I like Lunafreya, Iris and the Queen and King. I don’t think Cor, or the other one like me all too much, like Gladiolus.”

“It can take some time.” Ignis placed a hand on your own, “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

You blinked, you still felt winded but you figured you just needed time for your heart rate to slow down and get something to drink to stop your body from overheating. You didn’t want him to worry, “Yes, I just haven't had a run like that. Please don't worry.”

Ignis seemed to think for a moment before nodding, “We’ll make a stew tonight, and perhaps a salad.”

“Okay.”

Still, you could not cool down, you took a nice shower and proceed to lay down before the picture window, only turning as you saw Noctis and Prompto appear beside you in wolf form with a whine. You gave a smile, allowing the two to cuddle closer to you, you froze for a moment as Prompto rested his head on your lap, but could only smile as your hand rested in his head, scratching between his ears. Turning as Noctis nuzzled his way underneath your free hand, requesting pets as well, which you provided, turning as you heard Gladiolus move into the room, sitting down on the couch, to read a book, but you knew it was to watch you.

“Y/N?” Ignis called, “Noctis, Prompto have you seen Y/N?”

“I’m here Ignis.” You called back moving underneath Prompto who gave a whine, swaying softly. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Please, don’t feel the need to get up,” Ignis stated as you moved over to him, a look of concern crossed his face as he noticed you sway. “Are you certain you feel fine?”

“Mmhm.” You smiled stepping into the kitchen to assist with the late lunch. You were unable to concentrate on anything other than chopping tomatoes, you felt yourself swaying and your head felt fuzzy like that time you accidentally fell into that lake as a pup.

Ignis turned to you, as he heard a soft whine, giving a soft call of your name, only it went unheard. He tried again but it only turned into a horrified call of your name, as your knees buckled and you fell to the ground, only for the other to catch you before you could slam your head into the floor.

This drew the attention of everyone in the living room, to come running, the nuzzles and whimpers of Prompto and Noctis to both yourself and Ignis. While Gladiolus had disappeared to go get the first aid kit, seeing that Ignis has gotten nicked by the knife you dropped.

“I believe she’s just overexerted herself,” Ignis stated, adjusting you in his arms to carry you to your room. “The physician did state that she was so behind on her vaccines that it could cause her to get sick as her body adjusts.”

For the next few days, you would wake up to find someone in the room watching over you, only to be quickly pushed back under to sleep. A few times you would even make it to the living room before Ignis would appear and put you back into bed. You actually prefer when Noctis watched over you, as he would put down a lot of pillows in the living room, and then proceed to nap with you, his soft fur the perfect blanket.

It was the third day, that you awoken in your room tucked tightly into bed, only to turn and see Gladiolus at your bedside. You flinched softly, before burying yourself in the covers trying to appear still asleep.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna do anything to you,” Gladiolus stated, book in hand, he had been reading it for the last couple of days. “The others had to go out, so it’s just you and me. Are you thirsty?”

You nodded softly, as you watched him leave the room. You were finally able to see the book that he was reading. Turning as he returned with a glass of water for you. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” He stated sitting back down picking up the book but didn’t start to read. “You take really good care of that Moogle.”

You looked at the little doll that Iris gave you, “Thank you.”

“Have you named it?”

“Named it?” You inquired realizing this was your first time having a conversation with Gladiolus as you took a drink of water.

“Yeah, it needs a name.”

You placed your cup down on the nightstand, picking up the little doll, “I wasn’t aware.”

“Iris named all of hers.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, every single one,” Gladiolus replied.

“Iris. I think her name will be Iris.”

Gladiolus made a noise in the back of his throat, before trying to return to his book, only to notice you looking to him, “What?”

You quickly looked away embarrassed, “I’m sorry.”

The taller man sighed, “No, no is something wrong?”

You pointed towards the book, “What’s it about?”

Gladiolus rose an eyebrow, “Right, Ignis is teaching you to read, you want me to read it to you?”

You nodded softly watching with careful eyes as the large Alpha moved his chair from the foot of your bed to beside you, realizing as he got further into the story that the deep voice of Gladiolus wasn’t horrifying if anything it was becoming more comforting to you. So much so that you hadn't even realized that you had fallen asleep until you felt him adjust you, then tuck the moogle doll in beside you.

*

A few days later you sat in the middle of the living room, a stick within your mouth Ignis’s hand to your forehead. Only for him to pull it out, and check the end of it.

“Your fever’s finally broken, but just to be on the safe side, you should probably rest another day,” Ignis replied.

“All right.” You called back, only to have Noctis rest his head in your lap. You realized just depending on the day, Noctis could spend it in either form.

“No fair dude.” Prompto pouted, only getting the black wolf to stick his tongue out to him. “At least scoot over so I can lay down too.” At this Noctis rolled over, making certain to take up as much of your lap as possible. “Dude.”

“Don’t let them become too much of a handful.” Ignis chuckled, stepping back into his office to go handle paperwork of the Citadel.

“Hey, Y/N,” Prompto called, choosing to lay on Noctis as a compromise. “Do you want to see the Sylleblossoms?”

“What are Sylleblossoms?” You asked scratching Noctis under the chin, just where he liked it.

Prompto bounced up, pulling the book that Ignis called a nature guide, opening the pages to a pretty blue flower you recall seeing when leaving the last Alpha. The one that reminded you of Lunafreya’s scent and the hair charm from Iris.

“Are there some here?” You didn’t recall them when you went out with the others to market or to fish.

“Yeah, Luna planted some. They’re Tenebrae’s national flower.”

“I’d like to see them, they look pretty.”

“See what?” Gladiolus called stepping into the room, looking rather sheepish when he saw you jump. They really need to work on you becoming aware of your surroundings.

“The Sylleblossoms.” Prompto beamed.

“Right, they’re going to bloom soon. We should take her.” He stated.

“Where were you anyway?”

Gladiolus huffed, “Trying to catch some Pheasant’s, I want Ignis to make some Pheasant soup.”

Both Noctis and Prompto let out similar whines of agreeance, as you cocked your head to the side, looking into the ‘Fs’ of the book before you for the animal they were referencing, but came up short.

“What’s a Pheasant?”

“Oh right.” Prompto took the book, before flipping through the book, coming onto the page with a lot of birds. Pointing towards a colorful bird, “Iggy makes this really yummy stew, and battered on the side.”

“Can you not buy it at market?” You inquired, there were quite a few yummy looking things at Market, and Ignis would often spoil you and whomever was with the two of you for the day with small treats of cakes when there.

“It’s better if you catch a fresh one,” Gladiolus stated. “The damn things are too fast, and when they get into the bushes it’s hard to climb underneath them.”

Noctis let out a huff, as Gladiolus growled playfully kicking at Noctis’s tail, as blue eyes looked back at him questionably.

“I know you just called me big,” Gladiolus stated moving to the couch. You learned that even though Gladiolus growled a lot, it hardly ever meant anything horrible, he and Noctis just like to play like pups did. It was actually rather cute the relationship the all had together.

*

“Has anyone seen Y/n?” Prompto asked, stepping into the kitchen with Noctis. “We’re supposed to go fishing today.”

“I haven’t seen her since this morning,” Ignis stated, going over some of the end of the month paperwork for the Citadel, with Gladiolus.

“Maybe she’s out in the sunflowers again,” Gladiolus stated, shuffling through the papers, trying to find the work between the Citadel and Tenebrae.

Everyone turned as they heard a bark outside, looking out the window, to see your head at the window. Standing on your hind legs, as you were within wolf form, another bark escaped as your head ducked back out of view. The four moved to the back door only to find you covered in twigs, dirt, mud and feathers but sitting happy surrounded by at least six pheasants.

“You caught all of these?” Gladiolus inquired, as you nodded, bending down to pick up the largest bird, placing it in his hands, lowering your head, as you nuzzled underneath his hands. Gladiolus placed down the bird, before scooping you up in a surprised yelp, “Check you out.”

You blinked confused eyes, at the fact he had lifted you so easily, resting your head on his shoulder, as your tail betrayed you. It looked like Gladiolus was starting to like you.

That evening at dinner, Gladiolus even gave you the large pheasant with a huge smile.

"You earned it." He replied, rubbing your head.

You looked to the large bird before you, only to reach forward with your fork and knife clumsily ripping off a perfectly battered wing followed by the other, and then both the legs much to the confusion of the others at the table. Pulling a wing to your plate before pushing the rest of the bird to the middle of the table with a smile.

 You softly cooed out, "I want to share it with all of you."

"Thank you, Y/N." Ignis called, reaching for the other wing.

"You're the best." Prompto cheered, taking a leg.

"Thanks." Noctis smiled, taking the other leg.

"Hand me the wing Pipsqueak, you can have the breast," Gladiolus called.

You shook your head, "No, I caught this one for you, you like that part most. You said so."  You whispered softly looking down suddenly embarrassed.

Gladiolus let out a chuckle, before taking the bird, driving his knife through the middle of the chest much to the shock of Ignis, only to cut it in half, "We'll share then, don't want to take over most of you hunt."

"Tha...thank you." You smiled weakly as he handed you the half of the breast.

Ignis sighed slightly getting over his shock, "At least it wasn't the good dishes."

"Lighten up Iggy, its a celebration." Gladiolus chuckled. "Y/N first successful hunt, I'll teach you how to take down bigger game too."

"Yes, of course, a celeb..., Noct!"

"What?" Noctis huffed, having been caught slipping you his vegetables.

"Busted." Prompto giggled as Noctis stuck his tongue at him.

"You are all so hopeless." Ignis sighed, "Really, Y/N is the only one with any type of manners."

You watched the playfulness unfold at the table, and before you realized it a bubbliness moved from your chest and burst from your lips. You tried to hide it behind your hands and to keep quiet as all the eyes turned to you, but you couldn't stop, not as tears started in your eyes and you felt lighter than air, it felt wonderful.

"Why, Y/N, you have a beautiful laugh." 

"And smile."

"I'd like to see more of that."

"It's so pretty."

You honestly couldn't stop smiling if you want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave Kudos, Comments or just a nice thought! Thank you for making it this far!


	4. Chapter 4

You noticed it was getting cold, a lot more so than where you came from beyond the border. Often times than not Ignis would bundle you up tightly in multiple layers of clothes should you accompany someone outside, or Prompto and Noctis would surround you by the picture window in wolf form to keep you warm. Or how you all were now, draped across the large body of Gladiolus in wolf form who always ran extremely warm no matter what skin he was in.

You sat gazing out the picture window, Gladiolus’s tail within your lap acting a blanket when you saw something fall. You leaned closer to the window as something else joined the first than more than more before a bunch of them were falling from the night sky and covering the ground.

“Y/N is there something wrong?” Ignis inquired looking up when he felt you shift beside him.

You turned to the others than back to the window watching the whatever was falling from the sky cover the ground. Unlike rain it did not disappear once it touched the dirt, instead, it stuck, piling onto one another, turning everything a soft shade of white.

Noctis followed your sight before giving you one of those shy smiles, “You’ve never seen snow?”

You shook your head, “No.”

Gladiolus huffed, nudging you to get off, which you did as he stood plopping a dozing Prompto off of him. Turning the large wolf, pulled you up from the back of your overly large sweater, and begun to nudge you towards the kitchen, then towards the door. He trotted out first before standing in the middle of the yard looking up to the night sky raining snow. The blonde coat of Prompto bounced out next, as he opened his mouth and begun to snap at the white specks. Noctis huffed, as he moved out after Prompto in his wolf skin, almost immediately getting knocked over by Prompto and then the two promptly getting laid on by Gladiolus in a dog pile of playful whining and huffs. You heard a sigh from your left, turning to Ignis as he had a scarf within his mouth. You weren't even aware he had transformed. 

You placed it on, as you placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder, allowing him to lead you outside to where the others were playing. You giggled as Prompto nudged you towards the others and an impromptu game of tag begun. Your laughter and their playful yips echoed through the yard until you lost your footing and stumbled into where your cucumbers had grown earlier this year with a soft squeak.

You found yourself surrounded by the others, as they sniffed and huffed, nuzzling into your sides which caused you to laugh hysterically. “It’s hard to stay up.” You giggled, removing your sweater as you transformed, a healthier looking she-wolf bouncing among the taller members. Thankful for the times Gladiolus took you out hunting, as you now could pin Noctis and Prompto, and even managed to slide into Ignis, knocking him off his feet, it was more of a slip but you'd take the victory. You weren't successful in your attempt to tackle Gladiolus but when the other joined the four of you managed to pin him in a dogpile, only for him to stand easily slipping you all off his back into the rising snow with barks of laughter.

You watched as Noctis tossed back his head and loudly howled to the night sky, this was quickly joined by the others. All of them turned to you when you did not join in, but you had never learned to howl. Noctis moved over as he showed you the proper stance, and how to toss your head back, and Prompto repeated the soft coos of a howl until you caught on. Ignis ducked his head underneath your chin as he helped you projected more, while Gladiolus gave you constant praise even when you messed up and appeared rather tone death but kept at it.

You weren’t certain of how long it was that the five of you played among the snow, only for Ignis to usher you all back inside, four soaking wet wolves, who were quickly ushered into the bathroom, only for Ignis to bark at Prompto and Noctis who had immediately begun to shake once in the bathroom. Green eyes turned to Gladiolus as the largest wolf, braced himself and begun to shake, earning a drawn-out whine from the tan wolf, those green eyes turned to you next giving you a look that basically stated, you might as well.

You gave him a baleful look before bracing yourself and shaking, only to find yourself tipping as you crashed into the huge form of Gladiolus who caught you, nuzzling his head against your own as he helped you up straight.

“Don’t go teaching her bad habits.” Ignis playful scolded as he had changed back and begun to hand out towels as everyone changed back. "She's the good one of you lot."

"Aww, Iggy, you're playing favorites." Prompto playfully laughed toweling off his hair.

"She's much unlike you ruffians, I would have to agree," Ignis replied, giving you a wink as he placed a towel over your still wet hair helping you dry off.

You gave a giggle, "Thank you, everyone. I've never done that before."

"Done what?" Gladiolus asked, digging for the bowl dryer.

You smiled softly, "Anything like that."

"You've never played with others or howled with your pack?" Noctis inquired, handing Prompto a brush.

"No, never, I've never even had a pack." You stated, only to realize the quiet in the room. You didn't mean to make it awkward or uncomfortable. Only to gasp as a burst of hot hair blew at your head and the loud whir of the blow dry, finding Gladiolus had turned it on.

"Well you're more than welcome, Pipsqueak" Gladiolus stated. "After this, we'll get you some hot cider to warm you, and curl up by the fire."

"Now who's playing favorites." Ignis chuckled, seeming to have finally found his glasses.

"I've got to like you said she's not one of us ruffians."

You smiled softly, closing your eyes from the warm air drying your hair, "Favorite, prefer above all others of the same kind."

"Correct," Ignis replied. "Your studies are coming along well."

"Is it all right not to have a favorite?" You asked above the whir of the blow dry.

"Yeah." Prompto chuckled. "I don't have a favorite color Chocobo."

"But can I have more than one?" You inquired.

"Yeah," Noctis called, handing you a brush to brush his hair. You had done it once when he was within wolf form and now he would come to you all the time to get a good brush. "Why?"

"I think you're all my favorite."

The smiles around the room did not go unnoticed.

Once the rest of your were dry enough, you all moved back into the living room where Ignis had warm cups of apple cider waiting. Gladiolus started a huge fire within the fireplace, and the five of you laid out pillows and blankets as you watched the snow drift down to earth, as one by one the five of you fell asleep in a huge pile.

**_*2 years later_ **

You sat comfortably on the couch, wearing one of Gladiolus’s large hoodies, that always felt so wonderful like a big hug from the entire pack, as everyone had worn it at some point. A book in your lap cuddled into the warmth of the sun, Gladiolus had moved the couch by the large picture window for you this morning, when he noticed that you couldn’t get a comfortable position to read the last few days.

The book in hand was one that you had been co-reading with Gladiolus, and when a word appeared, one that bought of memories of the first time you saw the word almost 2 years ago. You hadn’t recalled seeing it before, you looked it up the way Ignis had taught you, but the definition still confused you.

_**‘an intense feeling of deep affection.’** _

So you took the book to the others, asking Ignis to help better understand the word as he always did. The memory still very fresh even though it had happened almost 2 years ago.

_“It’s a feeling of affection or extreme emotions towards someone or something.” Ignis attempted to explain._

_You blinked with large eyes and that little wrinkle appearing between them, a sign they had found meaning you didn’t understand._

_“Uh…it’s like when Iggy makes really good food,” Prompto stated. “It’s a feeling, and like a thought.”_

_“A feeling?”_

_“Yeah, your heart gets really happy and you want to do whatever you can for the other.” Prompto smiled. “It feels really good.”_

_“So love makes you happy?”_

_“In a sense yes.”_

_You blinked down to the book in your hands, before looking towards the others, “Do any of you love someone?”_

_This caused the kitchen to become quiet before they all turned eyes to one another. Had you not noticed the shows of affection, the kissing, cuddling, and that not including your room, there were only 2 other rooms.  Nor two of them going missing from time to time, during a rut._

_Then again, they were still working on your normal meter._

_“Yes, one another, we are mates,” Ignis stated._

_You did that cute blink. “So mates’ love each other?”_

_“In most cases, you are stuck together for life,” Gladiolus stated. “We do love and mate for the rest of our lives.”_

_“Love can be shared with more than just one person.”_

_You beamed brightly at that, “Thank you for explaining.”_

Unaware to you, it seemed that your other housemates had begun to speak behind your back after that moment almost nightly.  Only for you to come upon then talking late one evening on your way to the restroom.

“…she does that cute little thing when she’s sleeping. She cups her hands like paws.” Prompto cooed, behind the closed door. “Please Noct.”

“She’s become a part of our life it’s only fair,” Ignis stated.

“I’ve gotta say she’s grown on me,” Gladiolus replied. “It’s your call, Alpha.”

It was quiet behind the door before Noctis’s voice chimed in, “Then it settled.”

You honestly thought nothing of it, to that night a few days ago. Still, this morning when you woke up, you were greeted in the kitchen by Ignis making something rather sweet.

“A Cinnamon roll, I figured you’d enjoy it. You’ve never had one correct?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“I’ll make a special one for you,” Ignis stated. “We’ll be having a picnic today for dinner, so we should get the chores done early.”

“Okay.” You smiled, going to take the laundry to go hang up, as it was becoming warmer, but still required you to wear long sleeves. Smiling as you saw the huge wolf forms of Gladiolus and Prompto trot up to you after their morning runs. “Morning.”

You were rewarded by the two of them moving over, pressing their muzzles into your longer more clean hair. You had grown it out, stating you realized how beautiful Queen Sylva and Lunafreya looked with it that you wanted to do it too. You had also put on quite a bit of weight, actually filling out comfortably that Ignis had started to scold Noctis more for trying to push his vegetables off on you.

“Ignis is making cinnamon rolls.”  You smiled, scratching at Prompto behind his right ear, a spot that he just loved to have scratched. “I’ll be in, in just a minute.”  You cooed, scratching at Gladiolus’s chest, easy considering that within wolf form with the two of you standing, he still came well above eye to eye with you.  Turning to pick up the basket, only for the larger wolf to snag it up, and nudging you softly inside the house.

“Good morning,” Ignis called, setting the table. “Go get washed up and we can start.”

You passed the Master bedroom, knocking on the door only to get a groan in return. You pushed open the door, noticing the large bed, covered in the many scents of your housemates, but noticed the lump in the middle of the bed. “Noctis, breakfast is ready.”

You were greeted by a groan, but knew he would be up sooner or later. Stepping to go wash your hands in the bathroom, only to nearly slam into Gladiolus. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, my fault,” Gladiolus stated when he cocked his head. “You okay?”

“It’s a little chillier outside.” You smiled, as Prompto bounced by, pressing a kiss to Gladiolus cheek, then your own, before going into the kitchen to help Ignis set up. Prompto was always so affectionate with you, it made your heart flutter.

“Go wash up.” Gladiolus chuckled, scratching at your hair.

“All right.” You giggled in return.

“That’s my girl.”

You stopped your heart gave a sharp thud, and you felt a warmness spread, it felt so nice whenever Gladiolus said that to you.

As you stepped back in the kitchen, you found the entire table set up for breakfast, and Ignis was still putting stuff on the table. You went to assist, only for Ignis to escort you to the table, where you found a large sweatshirt in your spot. You tilted your head softly.

“It’ll keep you warm, pipsqueak.” Gladiolus chuckled, from his side of the table, as you pulled on the overly large shirt, it wasn’t unheard of for any of you smaller ones to be offered Gladiolus attire as he ran hot. “Here.” He called, cuffing up the sleeves so you could eat comfortably.

“Thank you.” You giggled, as Ignis sat a rather large piece of bread before you covered in icing and honey with a call of,

“Here you are, My Dear.”

You felt another strong jolt to your heart, but turning to the food before you. It honestly looks delicious, as you turned looking around. “Should we wait for Noctis?”

Prompto smiled, “If we wait for Noct, it’ll be time for dinner.”

You smiled taking a bite of the food before you, humming at the sweet taste, noticing the staring looks of the others. Worried that you had food on your face, you brushed the spot you believed to have food. “Ignis you said we’re going on a picnic today?”

Ignis nodded seeming to break his daze, “Yes, this evening at the lake.”

You enjoyed the lake, it was so nice there, a beautiful waterfall, and clear water. Noctis would often go there to go fishing and would ask you to come along. Often resulting in Ignis having to pull two soaking wet wolves from the water in the hottest summer weeks.

You were shocked when you felt something wet against the side of your mouth, only to notice it was the pink tongue of Noctis licking some icing from the side of your mouth, ever the one in wolf form to be lazy, “Oh good morning Noctis.”

Noctis huffed as he sat down beside you, resting his head in your lap with a mutter, you recognized as ‘Food’.

“You hungry?” You cooed, reaching up, pulling apart some bacon to put in his mouth. Watching the still mostly asleep wolf eat, your hand stroking the soft fur. Only to feel that sharp feeling in your chest, as you noticed that Noctis wasn’t really after the bacon but was licking your hands and fingers while nuzzling into you.

Those sharp feelings weren't anything new, you had started feeling them a while ago, but only with the others. Any other you had run into in the market, you didn't feel this. Such as the blonde she-wolf Cindy, and that pretty white she-wolf, Areanea, you liked them, but they didn't make your chest hurt in a good way, nor Lunafreya, Iris, the King or Queen. While with the others you often found yourself wanting to make certain that their day was easier, and that they were always smiling. Noticing the small little things that made your heart thud so crazily in your chest.

Like how Gladiolus would ask how you felt about the reading the two of you were doing, and get into debates that would often result in the two of your re-reading the book with the others thoughts in mind. Or how Noctis would often request for you to come with him fishing, telling you tales of when he lived in the palace, with his elder siblings. Or Ignis teaching you how to mend your clothes, which he found you took to rather quickly and well and often left patchwork to you. And how Prompto was almost always seen with a camera taking those beautiful pictures that captured moments that you would view later, and he would ask you to write little memos at the bottom in the scrapbook.

Ignis chuckled, he would often state that you were spoiling Noctis, but those nights when you appeared in his office with a snack, and to take away his dirty cups, he honestly found it endearing, “Don’t go falling asleep on her again, Noct.”

Now you sat in Gladiolus sweater on the couch despite the day getting much, much warmer than when you first put it on. You honestly just wanted to stay with the embrace of the scent of the others that felt like a hug to you. Even though you were attempting to catch up to Gladiolus in your shared book. Yet your mind couldn’t stay focused, waiting for the picnic at dinner and trying to understand the feelings you got when with the others. Plus the boys were acting strange, normally by now Noctis would be trying to climb in your lap, or Prompto would be attempting to get cuddles, even Ignis or Gladiolus would come in to do work to keep you company, sometimes you’d even assist as another pair of eyes.

You nearly jumped from your skin, as a blonde head popped up over the back of the couch and licking your hair and face. “Prompto.” You giggled, getting his panting smile, as he leaped over the couch and begun to lick your hair. “Why are you so insistent on grooming me?”

This got you a confused mutter and a break from the licking and a cute tilted blonde head.

“Ignis taught me, did I use it correctly?”  

This got you, even more, grooming, as you giggled loudly. Grooming originally confused you, when Noctis and Prompto had suddenly done it out the blue while you were doing your typical gazing out the large window. You sat confused, believing maybe you had missed a spot of food, but then the following night all four of them sat around the living room with you within wolf form, and this time you felt Ignis's tongue against your hair. Followed by Gladiolus, who kept getting soft huffs from Ignis, more than likely telling him that he was messing up his work. They seemed to find that you were rather confused by the entire situation before Ignis shifted asking if you were aware of grooming, as there was still quite a few things that weren't normalized to you just yet in the act of joining a pack.

Now it was one of your favorite things to do, a sweet way of bonding.

“Should have known better than to send him in to get you.” Gladiolus chuckled. “We’re getting ready to go.”

“Okay.” You smiled, as Prompto gave you a few more licks. “Do I look fine now?”

Prompto gave you one more lick, before he hopped off the couch, helping you off.

As you moved into the kitchen to head outside, you weren’t shocked to see everyone in cloaks, well Gladiolus and Ignis were, Noctis was bouncing around outside already a wolf.

“I hope you don’t mind holding the food.” Ignis smiled handing you the basket, which you happily took. “Shall we get going?”

You stepped outside, surrounded by the huge wolves, only to have the large brown one kneel beside you, allowing you to climb on. You had gotten over your fear of being within your wolf skin, but this did not stop the others from carrying you from time to time.

It hardly took any time for the five of you to reach the lake, stopping to see the large forms of blackbirds across the other side. Noticing it was the flock of Chocobo’s that often stopped by the house. No matter how much Ignis request Prompto to stop feeding them, the blonde would still set food out for them.

Setting up the blanket, you giggled as Prompto begun to nudge you into the lake where Noctis was attempting to fish with just his mouth. Only to stop his fishing attempt when he was splashed by Prompto jumping into the water instantly soaking the both of them. Which escalated into a rather silly splash fight.

“Come on you three, or I’m sending Gladdy in,” Ignis called from the blanket the sun having started to set, as the three of you moved back to the blanket.

“I was hoping you would have picked the hard way.” Gladiolus chuckled, handing you a towel, before throwing the other two at Noctis and Prompto who had shifted back.

The five of you sat comfortably on the blanket, laughing and talking as if this was always a thing enjoy dinner. Reminiscing about days long passed, and silly stories of before you had come to join them. Only as the sun went down and the moon came out to play did it suddenly become a little more chilly. Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis shifted, as they cuddled up to you, to keep you warm and comfortable, as they often did on extra chilly nights and you all would shift to become warmer.

“Y/N?” Noctis called, drawing your attention from the cuddling nuzzles of the others. “It’s been 2 years since you came to us, and  _ahem_  I think it’s time that we, um I…us? That we ask you this.”

“Ask what?” You asked, noticing the others become still, looking to their Alpha.

“Will you stay with us?” He inquired.

You smiled back, “I am with you.”

“No..no um…we want you to become a packmate?” He called. “Our mate.”

You blinked, “A mate?” You looked to the others surrounding you, all eyes on you awaiting your answer. “Is it okay, that you would want someone like me?”

“Someone like you?”

“So useless.” You muttered resting a hand near your stomach, only to hear Gladiolus growl deep in his chest. He hated when you brought up that ‘ _Useless excuse of an Alpha.'_ as Gladiolus called him and how much the other hurt you. You looked up as you heard a whine, only to find Noctis had shifted as well. You reached out your hands, allowing Noctis to rest his head between them, as he nuzzled you.

You looked to Gladiolus and yourself had a rough start, but now he was the protector. The one who looked after you, and looked out for you. Ignis the one who provided and helped you grow to the someone who enjoyed learning. Prompto who always looked after you and made certain you were happy. Then to Noctis, a powerful Alpha, who treated you as if you yourself were the same as himself.

All of them supported you and helped you grow. Never once could you recall them acting out to you in anger or hatred, they never held that dark look. You closed your eyes as you felt tears start to leak out, only to have at the same time, the cheeks of Ignis and Gladiolus drying your tears, and a soft whimpering head of Prompto rest in your lap.

“I don’t deserve any of you,” You cried softly, “I will never be able to return the kindness you have given me, but I would like to try. There’s a feeling I get when I’m with you all, and I think that it’s love.”

This caused eyes to widen and a fury of licks against your cheeks, and hands, and quite a few giggles to escape. You recalled in moments of your stories where the Princess would often kiss her hero as a thank you for rescuing her from the tower. So you leaned forward pressing a kiss to the tip of Noctis’s nose, which caused those adorable blue eyes to widen. Both of you turned as Prompto shot up from your lap, his feet prancing against the blanket, tail wagging quickly. You giggle releasing Noctis’s chin, before cupping Prompto’s cheek, and pressing a kiss to his nose as well. Turning to give Ignis one as well, getting a quick nuzzle from him in return. Turning to Gladiolus having to move to your knees to press a kiss to his nose as well, getting a lick across the face in return, which through you in a giggle fit.

It was two days later that you were seated in the front yard of your shared home, a sunset wedding. You stood nervously in your white dress, with a veil on your head before the four men that came to mean so much to you. Your heroes and saviors from a place so horrid. You felt yourself starting to shiver and knees shake, but in a good way, a way you could not explain. The others had a chance to practice this three others times and you did not wish to disappoint, so when Prompto stepped forward you willed yourself to be just the tiniest bit brave.

"Y/N, you're amazing, it's just that simple. I could go on forever about how awesome you are, but Iggy says I can't." Prompto smiled, as you noticed tears in his eyes but that lovely smile plastered on his face. You didn't even attempt to stop yourself as you leaned forward taking his hand and wiping the tears from his eyes, unaware that your own had begun to water. "I love you so much, Y/N, so I, Prompto Argentum, Beta of the Lucis Caelum pack, ask that you be my wife, to have and to hold until the end of time."

You smiled as you nodded, "I do."

Prompto gave a little victory jump, leaning for to press his neck against your own, as the warm smell of a beautiful autumn day surrounding you immediately. "I will love you until the end of time." Prompto slipped a black band of a beautiful metal on your right wrist. "A promise I make."

You hummed as Prompto pressed a kiss to your lips, before moving to step away from you. Only for Ignis to step forward, it only felt right as you moved forward taking his hand like you did Prompto's, your free hand, now jingling under the weight of Prompto's bracelet, brushing his cheek, were a few tears at fallen.

"My Dear, Y/N, to watch you and see how you have grown, to see you smile, and to know that I have met such a wonderful woman," Ignis announced as he cleared his throat, finding him a little choked up. "I love you so, so I, Ignis Scientica, Beta of the Lucis Caelum pack, ask that you do me the honor of becoming my wife. To cherish and support until the end of time."

"I do."

Ignis moved forward, his cheek against your own, as his neck meets with your own, the comforting calm of winter's day just after the snow had fallen and the world started to awaken embracing you, not overpowering of Prompto's but mingling just the same. "I will love you forever, until there is no more, and even then." Ignis placed another bracelet on your left wrist. "This promise I make."

You let out a purr, as Ignis pressed a kiss to your lips, before stepping over to Prompto, taking the blonde's hand within his own. You turned back already expecting to find Gladiolus standing before you, so you took his large hand within both of your small ones, unable to reach his cheek, where tears were spilling like rivers. Prompto and Ignis confirmed that Gladiolus cried at all their weddings.

"Y/N, my Y/N, I will never be able to understand how the gods blessed me with someone like you, so brave and strong." Gladiolus managed, as you smiled brightly. "I love you more then you will ever know. So I, Gladiolus Amicitia, second Alpha of the Lucis Caelum pack, ask that you will allow me the pleasure of calling you, my wife. To protect and hold until there is no more."

You nodded again, "I do."

Gladiolus leaned, pressing a kiss to your forehead, before presenting his neck to you, the ultimate sign of trust. Still, you had to stand on tip-toe to press your neck to his own, only to smile brightly as the scent of warm spring meadow overflowed around you, of fresh starts, "I promise to love you for every day and that my love will continue to grow for you." Gladiolus smiled, as he placed a black ring on your right ring finger.

You giggled as Gladiolus pressed a kiss to your lips, moving over to Ignis and Prompto, wrapping his arms around the both of them as they watched. You turned back to Noctis as he stepped forward, nervously scratching the back of his head. You smiled taking his hand just like you had the others.

"Y/N, thank you," Noctis replied as you gave your confused blink. "I knew what it was like to fall in love with people who I have known all my life but to know that I had one more soulmate waiting for me. I'm so happy that it is you. So, I Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha and Prince of Lucian Caelum pack, ask that you will be my wife, to forever stand by your side."

"I do."

Noctis leaned forward, his scent already overwhelming before he had even touched you, but it was comforting. A summer's night breeze, surrounding you with the undertones of the calm sea. "I promise to love you until the stars are no longer in the sky, and even then." He smiled, slipping a ring you had recognized on the others hands, it was a smaller version of Noctis's royal ring. Cupping your face you didn't even attempt to stop the coo as you felt his lips against your own.

The others stepped forward, as you found yourself surrounded, closing your eyes as you hummed at the feeling of comfort that had grown over the last few years, intensify to new heights. All their scents mixing together, just the way that they all did, none overpowering, but helping one another bringing out the strengths, it felt so wonderful to be in the middle of it.

"I...I never could have dreamed that I would find this...this happiness. To find a name, To find love, to find all of you. I will do my best as your wife, and will love you all until there is nothing left to give."

You immediately found yourself within a group hug, and the feeling of your packmates nuzzling into you with laughter and kisses. It felt so right and so comforting.

"Thank you, My husbands."

 That evening for the first time ever you were able to transform and toss your head back and join in with the howls of a pack, as one of the pack, your pack!

The following morning, you awoke to the stray limbs of your, dare say, mates! Your loves! Their familiar scents, something so familiar but also much newer. You sniffed at Noctis, he smelled of a summer night on a lakeside, Prompto smelled of an autumn day right before it became too cold, warm and comforting. Gladiolus smelled of a fresh spring morning, the awakening of nature with a very small scent of flowers underneath strong oaks and woods. While Ignis smelled of a calm quiet winter morning, cuddled up next to a warm fire. All the scents mixed together, but still held individual within the air. A full year laid within the room with you, holding you close.

You flushed softly at the remembrance of last night, the warm gentle patience hands guiding you, touching you. Loving every part of you! Soft but firm marks place on your neck, by your Alpha. While the nuzzles and soft lips of your others made your skin prickle in the most beautiful way. You recalled as you fell asleep your mind dizzy with pleasures. Your books never described it as such, even if they did to experience within the flesh was much more wonderful and something you would not mind doing again.

You were torn from your thoughts as you heard a knock at the door, hearing your mates mutter. “I’ve got it, Iggy.” You cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, as you stumbled from the embraces of Prompto and Gladiolus, rather difficult as they had a rather good hold on you. Going to the door, to find a carrier wolf, holding a package and letter, giving the customary water, and thanks you returned to the room, finding Gladiolus spooning a rather still out Noctis, will Prompto and Ignis exchanged lazy kisses. The tightness in your heart only doubled from last night.

“Don’t just stand there, Love, you’ll catch a cold.” Ignis chuckled, as you climbed back into the large bed with the mail.

Almost immediately back in the bed, you had a lap full of Noctis dragging with him Gladiolus. Prompto gave Ignis a parting kiss, before rolling over to start his kiss attack on you, as Ignis lifted the covers for you to climb back underneath the warmth. You glanced towards the jewelry that the promises were made on, Ignis had explained that you didn't need to constantly wear them, only for royal events. Yet each of them wore their wedding band, a simple black band with the initials of their mates and pack on the inside. 

Both Gladiolus and Ignis often wore theirs around their neck, when out and about, something you had noticed but figured it a fashion trend. While Prompto had his placed within a special pocket in his wrist cuff he often wore. Noctis would carrry it around, often within his pocket, or slip it on. When you asked if it was okay to wear at least your wedding band all the time, they explained you could do with it as you see fit.

"I want everyone to know that My Husbands, My Mates are my favorite and I love them with all my heart." You replied, which quickly got you a dogpile of nuzzles and kisses. You vowed at that moment to only remove it to transform, and even then you would wear it on a chain around your neck. Never wanting to be apart from it. The rest of your promise jewelry was placed alongside your mates within the house in a beautiful case that had the crest of your pack on it, only to be brought out for special events. Or for when you want to gaze at them in awe and remind yourself of your loves.

“We’ve got a letter from the Citadel.” You called, handing the package over to Prompto.

“Who’s it addressed to?” Gladiolus inquired.

“The Lucis Caelum pack newest member?”

“Pack business,” Ignis stated as you broke the seal. “What does it say, Love?”

“We are so happy to learn about our newest member, my sons, and daughter, we shall hold a dinner in your honor. We hope to do it shortly, do let us know when will be a fine time for us to properly welcome our beloved daughter correctly.” You read, only to stop and realize that daughter was referring to you. “I…I have…”

“Dad and Mom always did like you.” Noctis muttered, pulling from his sleep, wrapping an arm around you, “We can tell them later, right now, sleep.”

“But how did they know?”

Gladiolus chuckled softly, his deep voice even more so as he shook off sleep, “I may have written to Iris about asking. I was lucky you didn’t say no.”

You blinked confused eyes, allowing Noctis to pull you closer, “Why would I say no?”

Ignis chuckled, pressing into Prompto’s back, forcing the blonde closer to you, “We are just happy that you didn’t.”

“No talking, sleeping,” Noctis muttered, burying his head on your chest.

You couldn't really argue with your husbands now, could you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos, Comment or nice thought! Thank you for making it this far!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 years since you were last in the Citadel since you were pardon and started a new life. You stayed in touch with Lunafreya through letters, but it was difficult from time to time as you weren’t as well versed in literature as she was, but Ignis was teaching you better. Still walking into the building was as horrifying as it was the first time, no matter how much the others stated that it was fine that you were there, and actually welcomed you were still so nervous.

As you stepped into the building following Ignis, and practically having Gladiolus shove you in, you put on the brakes, seeing not just Lunafreya come to greet you like last time, but Gladiolus’s Father and the silent one, Cor, you recalled Prompto calling him. You immediately moved back, dropping back behind Gladiolus who went to greet his Father.

“Hello Y/N,” Lunafreya called stepping over to you. “Goodness you look amazing.”

You couldn’t help but feel excited about this, Lunafreya always gave off this wonderful calming scent, like most Betas but this was pure. Your tail wagged quickly as she cupped your face, stroking along your cheeks and neck.

It had been two years, and your fur had filled out completely and you put on a healthy amount of weight and muscle from hunting with Gladiolus and Ignis’s cooking along with the playful games of tag Prompto would pull you in a moments notice.

“I’m certain that you are tired, let’s get you into something nice.” Lunafreya smiled, a hand resting on your back, as she turned to her brothers. “I’m going to take your lovely bride to get dressed.”

This got you swarmed by your mates, getting licks and cuddles before you trotted off with Lunafreya.

As the four men made their way to the male dressing room, they were shocked to see the eldest of the Lucian pack, shifting out of his pure white form. Dual colored eyes turning to the group that so noisily entered.

“It seems you’ve finally arrived.”

“Ravus,” Noctis called, shifting next.

“We were under the impression that you were to have shown yesterday,” Ignis stated, shaking the man’s hand.

“Had some troubles in Tenebrae, our dear Uncle seems to have been deteriorating further than we believed.” Ravus replied as he got changed into his attire, “Yet we are here for our newest pack member correct? Noctis, you seem to keep attempting to make the pack larger.”

Noctis smirked, pulling on a shirt, “Someone’s got to since you’re too busy chasing your tail.”

Ravus chuckled, stepping toward his younger brother, showing his height, “Perhaps you should chase your tail as well, whether you like it or not dear brother, the throne of Lucis falls to you, as the throne to Tenebrae falls to me.”

Gladiolus quickly stepped between the two, rather not having to explain why the two were in another fight having only seen each other for less than five minutes, the two could hardly ever be in the same room. If only the two realized how alike they were while being stubborn than maybe they’d actually have actually gotten along after they both hit puberty.

Ravus scoffed turning away from them as he exited the room, “I shall see you in the throne room.”

The four quickly got dress worried about you being nervous left alone in the throne room, considering the last time you were there it was rather emotionally draining. Only to find you waiting outside with Lunafreya, looking so elegant in the blacks of Lucian royalty. A smile appearing on your face, as you noticed your mates approached also within the blacks of their home.

“Ready?” Lunafreya smiled, holding tightly to your hand.

You nodded softly, knowing now that if you were too frightened one of your mates would be at your side to protect you. Still, you were nervous, and you kept telling yourself not to fall into those nasty habits that you had broken, the last shackles from that horrid nightmare that you escaped from. Everyone here liked you, you hoped, well wanted to believe. Only to gasp as you noticed a man you had never seen before talking to the King and Queen.

“There you all are.” Sylva cooed, as she stepped over to your group entering the room. The woman using a speed that betrayed her age, as she actually moved beyond her sons. “There’s my sweet daughter.”

You released Lunafreya’s hand, moving aside, you were lead to believe that Lunafreya was the only one to stay close to home. Did she go on a trip and not mention it? You squeaked only to be swept you up in a hug, followed by pressing a kiss to your forehead and a quick nuzzle.

“Welcome home, Sweetheart.” Sylva cooed, wrapping her arm around your own, the both of your dresses moving against one another as she moved you further into the room. You were just along for the ride at this point. “You’ve never met Ravus have you?”

You turned confused eyes to the man, he smelt slightly different than the rest of the pack, which all smelled of nature, he had the “water” scent like Sylva and Lunafreya, but also something different like metal. That’s when you noticed his eyes, they were beautiful and two different colors.

“Y/N I presume, a pleasure,” Ravus stated bowing his head.

“Hello, Ravus.” You cooed out, only to notice the strange look he gave you before he smiled giving you another nod.

“I believe I have you to thank that my brothers have been getting their work done.” He inquired.

You smiled towards your mates before turning back to the other man, "I want to help them the best I can. You're in Tarabene correct? Your penmanship is absolutely beautiful. I love reading your reports."

Ravus couldn't stop the slightly falter at your blunt honesty, but this didn't stop him from glaring at his brothers who had a chuckle at their wife's innocent compliment. Only to turn back to you with soft eyes as you smiled up to him, "Thank you."

“Now, now Ravus.” Sylva softly scolds, as Regis moved over pressing a kiss to your forehead as well. “We didn’t come here to talk about politics, we’ve come to welcome Y/N home.”

“Y/N!”

You turned just in time to bend down and catch Iris, “You’ve gotten so big, Iris I didn’t recognize you.”

“Big sister!” Iris cooed hugging you tightly. “You’re going to stay longer this time right?”

“I believe we’re here for a few days.” You smiled, only for Iris to notice the flower pendant in your hair.

“You’re wearing it!”

“It is my favorite.” You giggled.

Iris turned huge eyes to her brothers than back to you, “I get to sit with you at dinner right?”

“Sure.” You smiled setting her down, taking her hand as you allowed Sylva to lead you to the dining area where you would all go over your party plans for the following day.

*

You were so nervous, so extremely nervous! Iris offered to take you around town to calm your nerves while they set up your actual party for this evening, but one Clarus Amicitia invited himself along, stating that he wants to check on the rounds, you knew that he was uncomfortable with you and Iris being alone.

You knew that Clarus was King Regis right hand, often going out into the city to view that the people were fine. He was also King Regis’s second in command, which was confusing since Noctis and Gladiolus had kind of the same dynamic but treated each other differently than their Fathers.

“Daddy doesn’t really go out with me a lot,” Iris replied holding tightly to your hand, as she moved you through the city streets Clarus following not far behind the two of you.

“I’m sure that it takes a lot of work making sure the Citadel runs smoothly.” You smiled back. “Ignis and Gladiolus ask me to help with some of the reports from time to time and I don’t get how they can do it all the time.”

“Do you get bored out there?”

You thought for a moment before giggling, “No, they all keep me pretty busy. Prompto and I are trying to grow cucumbers but a flock of wild Chocobo keeps eating them. But Gladdy says it was moogles.”

“You saw a moogle for real?” Iris beamed toward you.

“It was that or a white Tonberry.”

Iris gasped stopping both of you, “You’ve seen a Paleberry?”

You giggled softly, “Yeah, Prompto, Ignis and I were coming back from the market this winter and we saw a few.”

“That’s so cool!” Iris cheered, only for the both of you to jump as you heard a shrill siren, followed by a red truck rushing by quickly chased by two wolves wearing the cloaks of the Royal army.

Clarus quickly moved before the two of you, “Come along.” He called rushing after the truck.

The three of you arrived on the scene, finding a two-story house aflame, a woman screaming on the lawn, holding a young toddler.

Iris turned toward you, watching the look of horror on your face, wrapping a hand around the bottom of your dress she tugged to get your attention, “Big sister?”

You snapped from shock looking down to Iris, "I...I'm sorry..."

"Stay back!" Clarus barked, it seemed a few of the royal pack were on the scene, so Clarus would be needed for the moment. "Iris, Y/N stay back."

Iris nodded, taking your hand as she begun to tug you, you were still rather focused on the house in flames, "Big Sister, come on."

You allowed Iris to pull you towards the sidewalk where a crowd was starting to gather, only to quickly turn back to the house. You quickly knelt before Iris, scooping her up before handing her to the first Royal Gaurd member you found."Iris stay with him please."

"But what about you?" Iris cried.

"I'll be fine."

Iris went to reply, only to find you rushing back to the house.

*

The last time Noctis recalled racing down these hallways was when he was still living within the Citadel, Gladiolus chasing him down for practice, while Ignis was following afterward to make certain the larger Alpha didn’t accidentally crush the smaller Alpha when bounding around a corner. Again.

Still, as the four rushed down the hallway to the hall where Noctis’s old room was located, they were tripping over one another to get into the door. Only to push it open, seeing you sitting on a loveseat, speaking to Clarus and holding a sleeping Iris cradled in your lap as if you weren’t covered in bandages, turning to the door with large eyes at your four mates falling into the room. Once correcting themselves the four of them rushed around the chair that you were seated in, asking you in very extreme states of worry if you were okay and what happened.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You smiled, trying to assure that you were indeed fine and there was nothing to worry about, despite the wounds that littered your body.

Ignis knowing better and that you never liked for them to see you unwell, turned to Gladiolus having an unsaid conversation.

“Dad, what happened?” Gladiolus asked, stroking your hand, on Iris's lap turning to his Father.

Clarus chuckled, “We followed some of the recruits to a fire, apparently there was an infant in the house. None of heard the crying, but before we knew it, Y/N had covered herself in water and ran into the house.”

“What?” Prompto cried, trying to stop himself from crawling in your lap only to find it full of a sleeping Iris, so he settled for resting his head against your knee tears in the corner of his eyes, which only fell as you reached out stroking his head, giving him a soft smile as your nails moved in just the spot he liked.

“She jumped out the window, the kid didn’t have a scratch on them. She suffered a few burns on her legs and a few cuts on her arm she used to shield herself and the baby, but other than that, she was given a clean bill of health.” Clarus chuckled. “She didn’t even think twice if she was closer I would have put her on the squad in a heartbeat.”

You flushed at the praise, shifting Iris in your lap, only to hand her over to Gladiolus as he reached for her so that he could properly lay her down on the couch behind you, “I just wish I didn’t scare Iris so much.” You called holding out the scarf you were using to keep Iris warm to Gladiolus. "Please tuck her in Gladdy.

Clarus chuckled, “Iris thinks you’re amazing.”

"I wasn't thinking before I realized it, I was outside on the lawn again."

Clarus stood stepping over to you as he rested a hand on your head, "My Daughter the Hero. Gladiolus and the others picked a fine wife."

Everyone turned to the doors, as both Regis and Sylva rushed in shoving beyond their sons and Clarus, followed by Lunafreya and a rather calm Ravus.

“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Sylva cooed, cupping your face softly, the motion soothing you automatically, as you nodded softly. The woman sitting down beside you, before pulling you into a tight hug, “My brave girl.”

“If you want, Sweetheart we can have the physician look you over and postpone the party.” Regis offered stroking your head. “It was a pretty stupid idea to have your party this evening, everyone knows Saturdays are better. We'll just reschedule for next week.”

“I don’t want to cause any more trouble.” You called as Sylva checked you over herself.

“You could never, we want to make certain you enjoy yourself. It is your party.”  Lunafreya smiled, petting your hand as she knelt before you were Prompto once sat. “It also means you can stay a little longer, and I can finally take you shopping like I promised.”

“Is that okay?” You asked softly, only to have Regis and Sylva give you a confused look.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Sylva smiled. “Why wouldn’t it?”

Regis smiled resting a hand on your own, “Our daughter is always welcomed home for as long as she wants, a few days, months, I'm sure Sylva wouldn't mind a few years.”

You didn’t even have time to catch the tears that fell from your eyes or notice them fall, only to hear Regis gasp in shock.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” Sylva asked getting a handkerchief from Ravus as she began to dry your face.

You smiled through your tears, “I’m…I’m sorry. I’m just so happy. I don’t mean to cry, but it won’t stop.”

“Oh Sweetheart, you can cry all you want.” Syliva cooed stroking your hair as she pulled you into another hug. “You’re a part of our family.”

“I just never had a family.” You whispered softly,

It felt nice.

"You do now, Sweetheart." Regis chuckled, petting your hand where your ring rested.

You glanced to everyone in the room, only to find your tears falling harder as you saw the caring faces surrounding you. Only to feel your own smile widen just the tiniest bit more. "Thank you."

Your ‘Welcome home” party was everything you wished for, you were surrounded by your family, and despite how much fun you had there, you still were happy to return home. Your injuries heal rather quickly, as your mates refused to allow you to overdo it until the last bruise faded. This did give you a little more kisses and nuzzles but you didn’t mind as they kept it up afterward as well.

You glanced at the living room wall, where you nestled between Prompto and Ignis who were having a rather nice banter over Chocobos, smiling at the large picture of the Lucian Royal pack. There were actually quite a few pictures that were sent not long after you all returned home.

The picture of yourself and Lunafreya sharing a rather large piece of cake. Stating that if the two of you split it, it would only count as half. The picture of you dancing with each of your mates, it didn’t take long for you to learn the steps, but to be held so warmly in their arms, you looked like a lovesick pup in each one of them while you gazed at them.  Lunafreya even convinced Ravus to give you a dance, which was caught on film, which you realized that even though your new brother in law seemed to look stern he was actually really sweet. The picture of you resting against Clarus while having an exhausted Iris draped across your lap, using your shawl as a blanket. The adorable picture of you receiving a drink from Cor, and the toast in your honor from your parents.

In the center of all those pictures was the large family portrait where Sylva made absolutely certain that you were in the center. It reminded you and rooted you within your new role, of a Daughter, a sister, and mate to an amazing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed the work. Thank you for making it this far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Non-Con relations, and abuse mentioned within this Chap.   
> Please be advised.

The sun was so bright today, and a lot warmer than it had been the year previous when you had been wedded to your pack. A year of growth, there were a few challenges that came with every relationship, but nothing that you all couldn't beat together.

“I’ll go get Noctis and Prompto.” You cooed pressing a kiss to Ignis cheek then Gladiolus sitting at the kitchen table, as you stepped out the back door.

“Stay on the path, I marked for you,” Gladiolus called from the table dealing with the last issue in Citadel news.

“I will.” You cheered smiling brighter as you heard “That’s my girl”, you knew that if you left it up to Noctis he would be out fishing all day and Prompto would be taking those lovely pictures of nature, but dinner time was a special time for you pack, it was when everyone would be together and with the rule of no work at the table it meant everyone got to relax and forget the stresses of the Tenebrae treaty, which if you understood correctly meant the land would be a mid ground heaven point between the Lucian pack and others and actually would make crossing territories a much smoother process.

Politics still confused you, no matter how much Ignis attempted to explain, but you knew this meant that it would be less longer nights for your mates and elder brother working on the other end of things.

You hummed as you stepped through the forest, the sun warm in spots where it flickered through the leaves. It would have been faster in wolf form, but it was so nice today and thick fur often didn’t enjoy the late spring sun. Maybe you could make a fruit basket and take the boys down to fishing hole once you all got caught up on Citadel business. It had been a while since the four of you went out together to just relax. If you recalled correctly, the last time was when you all had to return to the Citadel to attend a meeting, that called for the entire part of the Prince's pack to make an appearance. 

You only had to mostly stand there and look the part of the new Princess, it was your first official public appearance after all. You were just happy to have made it out without embarrassing your mates.

**Snap!**

You stopped, looking around expecting to see a Chocobo as it was still too early for Tonberry’s to be out. Plus it sounded much heavier than a Tonberry! You moved slower, hoping to get closer to Noctis and Prompto. If it was a wolf they would have sounded a howl to alert themselves unless it was a stray, but strays typically don’t cause issues, you, yourself were actually the first stray your mates had seen. Ever.

Still, you picked up your pace, worried that if you shifted it would draw whatever the creature’s attention was after you. Doing what Gladiolus had taught you, to stay within the treeline and keeping downwind.

Only to freeze in your tracks, standing before you were three Beta wolves, but unlike Ignis and Prompto, these didn’t give off a scent of calming. These wolves were breed through certain lines to make them warriors. You knew this immediately, from their red eyes and the sickly green tint to their fur. These wolves never took human form and only followed their Alpha’s command, and were known to kill upon sight.

You panicked darting into the tree line, you were at the halfway point to the house and the others. You’d be able to duck and dodge through the brush easier in human form, which you were lucky because you were too horrified to transform. You knew it was stupid to run away, but three of them against you triggered your instinct to flee.

You screamed as one leaped barely missing your leg, pushing yourself further as you realized that you were running home. Another scream left you as another nicked your shoulder throwing you forward but you managed to keep your footing. You kept running, refusing to look back, only to gasp as you slammed into something broad.

“Sweetie?”

You looked up, now noticing what you had ran into was Gladiolus, but you were panicking, now noticing the tears streaming down your face and how much your lungs burned from running. Only to gasp as Gladiolus pulled you close, letting out a growl as he stared down the three wolves that chased you down.

“This is Lucian territory Nifs, you have not only cross Tenebrae but attack a Lucian. Explain yourself.” He barked as Ignis rushed to your side, the two men putting themselves between you and the wolves.

“If you do not explain yourselves we will be forced to take action,” Ignis growled.

You let out a scream as one of the wolves pounced at Gladiolus, who easily caught the other wolf throwing it into a tree. Only to gasp as another attacked right after going for your throat, only to be kicked away by Ignis.

“Iggy, they’re after her, take her home I’ll tell Noctis and  Prompto to get there too,” Gladiolus called removing his clothing to transform.

Ignis turned easily picking you up, as he raced back towards the house, stepping into the Master bedroom, and placing you down within the closet, surrounding you within the duvet before pulling you into his lap. Tucking your head underneath his chin, as he placed your ear to his heart, using the duvet to wipe your tears.

“I’m here Darling, you’re here, we’re here.”

You recalled this phrase, it was the same one that Ignis used quite a while ago when you woke up in a sweat and crying from a nightmare and couldn’t catch your breath. He described it as a panic attack. You closed your eyes tightly, burying your face within his shoulder, worried about Gladiolus no matter how much you tried to tell yourself that he would be fine a new image would appear telling you the opposite.

You didn’t hear Prompto or Noctis come in nor feel them curl around you tightly. Your tears had stopped coming and you were still trying to catch your breath. You were unsure of just how long you were in the closet, or in the arms of your mates, your body shaking trying to feel safe, but Gladiolus. Where was Gladiolus?

Prompto sniffed uncurling around from you, as he moved to the door, hearing three rhythmic taps. Reaching up as he unlocked the door from the inside, as Gladiolus stood on the other side. The large Alpha looking over the others, only to see you still buried within Ignis’s shoulder completely disassociated with the world. The man knelt before the closet, making himself appear as small as possible.

"Gladio." Ignis sighed in relief, as he uncurled an arm around you to stroke Gladiolus's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about all of you?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Prompto's forehead and then Noctis.

"Fine...but Y/N." Noctis stated as he moved out the closet to allow Ignis easier access at getting out. Still holding you tight to his chest, as he stood before Gladiolus.

“Come here, Sweetheart.” Gladiolus called reaching out to take you from Ignis, pressing a kiss to Ignis forehead, he was happy to see the rest of his family safe.

You turned to look up only to stare at the man, “Gladdy? Gladiolus!” You cried as you reached up wrapping your arms around him a new wave of tears began to fall.

“Gladio you’re bleeding,” Prompto called, as Gladiolus adjusted you better.

“I’m fine, just a scratch. Come on, that’s my girl.” Gladiolus called as he moved the four of you into the living room. “Noct you mind grabbing my sweatshirt.”

As Gladiolus settled on the couch, you sat firmly on his lap, making certain that he was indeed there. The entire time you sat there you wondered just how Gladiolus had fought three of those wolves and only walked away with only just a few scratches. You had watched wolves exactly like those tear apart other wolves easily without any trouble. It wasn't that you didn't trust your mate to be strong, just you had known those wolves to not give up unless they were dead even when facing down an Alpha.

“Are you feeling better, Love?” Ignis asked taking the cup of tea he had given you to calm you down.

You looked up to the man from your where you sat on Gladiolus lap bundled in his sweatshirt, Noctis and Prompto had taken a seat as well, luckily Gladiolus's lap was big enough to hold all of you, “I…Ignis I…”

“It’s fine, you’re safe.” Noctis whispered against your shoulder.

“Yeah, those assholes didn’t know what hit them.” Gladiolus chuckled, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Do you know anything about them?”

You nodded weakly, fidgeting with the sleeves of the hoodies, “They’re from Niflheim.”

Ignis knelt before taking your hands within his own, “You know that we do not care as to where you came from, but we want to make certain that you are safe even if we’re not here. We will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe.”

You nodded again, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us,” Noctis replied, nuzzling into your shoulder. “We love you.”

You smiled weakly, “I love you too.”

Throughout dinner you attempted to act as if nothing was wrong, the others didn’t seem to notice, and you figured that after a few days this would be nothing but a bad dream that you could shrug off and be fine with. Still, it did not stop you from the nightmare that clung to your vision as you were woken up by Noctis that evening.

Both Gladiolus and Ignis moved into the room as well, having finished up reports of the attack and rouge Nilfhielm wolves that Gladiolus had had to kill when they heard your horrid screams and both Noctis and Prompto frantic to wake you.

“Please tell us what’s wrong,” Prompto called, nuzzling into your side, both he and Noctis holding your hands since you were awakened.

You opened your mouth starting from the beginning, explaining how as a baby you were taken from your mother at a young age, so young you couldn't recall her face or scent. How as a child you were raised in an environment where no one was seen as a person and given basic knowledge, but to fit into one of three categories, warrior, worker or fodder for the Alpha. Everything was for the Alpha, a complete opposite of the life you were given now, which would explain why you weren't originally in touch with your animal side.

“…when, when you become 8 that’s when you normally are decided, most Omegas fill the lesser roles of servants to others, most maids or gifts for trades to other packs. Because of my mother, I was chosen as a Breeding Bitch.”

“What?” Gladiolus and Noctis growled at the term that was banned in Lucian territory, a term used for Omegas that would have no mated ties but an Alpha would breed her to produce heirs alone, almost always without the Omega’s consent, but it was an old barbaric term hardly ever heard of now.

Ignis gave them both a look before turning back towards you, “Please continue.”

You sighed softly fingers fidgeting with the blankets, “From then on, I was surrounded by children, to work on the motherly instinct to put forth heirs to the throne. I remember the first time I failed, I had offered a younger girl my food, and I…I was denied food and water for a week. There were so many times that I was forced into my wolf skin, forced to stay in it weeks at a time until you forget your human self and then suddenly given back. I was 8 the first time I got the barbell, 9 the first time I was muzzled, each time for longer periods, when you turn back after weeks like that you become insane.

“When, when I turned 13 I was moved into the Alpha’s inner circle. Most breeding bitches can start to produce around that time, I was not, I never had a heat nor blood moon. Because of this I was forced into a muzzle and had the barbell added constantly again and again because something was wrong with me. Still, the Alpha didn’t want to get rid of me, I don’t know why twisted or hatred of me specifically. He stated that he wished to breed me specifically I was a good...Breeding Bitch for him and even if I couldn't provide an heir I was a... 

“My Alp…the old Alpha there was something wrong with him, he was sick. Alpha sickness from one that had been around too long. He knew that I couldn’t bare him, children,, so he would have me follow him around, beg for scraps of food, lay on the cold floor if I was lucky enough not to be placed within the cage he kept for me at the foot of his bed, as if I was his pet. If I ever displeased him, which was often, from being just a few moments late with breakfast, to even if my stomach growled on nights he did not feed me, I was beaten. I was hardly ever lucky unless we had a guest. He would allow them to do pretty much anything they wished, aside from mating me. He would always state that was for him, and that my first child would be one of his and only his.

“I’ve had my hair ripped out, my fur set on fire,  knives thrown at me, beaten whenever he was in a bad mood or even a good one." You explained, motioning toward old mostly fade wounds now, on your arms, legs, and the few now hidden by your hair. "He loved to see how much punishment I could take before he could break me, but the moment I showed weakness I was harmed more, so much so that I’d pass out from pain or just hunger.” You took a deep breath ashamed to look to the others, you should have told them this a long time ago, but now that it was coming out, you couldn't really stop yourself from letting it all flow out.  

“I knew that with the older I got the more my novelty would wear off. So I did anything I could to prove that I deserved to live. The night I left, I got the worse beating. I had embarrassed him before some of his guests by still not producing an heir, he told me I was useless to him, that I was useless as a human or wolf and he should just kill me but that would give me what I want. All of this while there was a knife at my throat. 

“So I swallowed some mothballs and covered myself with peppermint oil. I figured that even if he had caught me then I would die from the poisoning before I made it back. But no one chased me, no one tried to follow me, I ran for so long until I eventually passed out in the sunflowers. I thought that I was going to die there, and I was happy for the first time in my life.

“I was a breeding bitch would had never been outside and I just ran. I had nowhere to go, but I figured anything was better.” You muttered, rubbing the tears from your eyes, still too ashamed to look up at the men before you. “I…I understand if you were to hate me, you all deserve this information years ago. I just…”

You were unable to finish as you were suddenly surrounded by the strong embrace of your pack. All of them shedding tears for you, for your story and the hardship you had gone through.

“Y/n.” Noctis cried on your shoulder. “I promise you on my life and honor that I will protect you. I love you so much.”

“We know this was hard for you, but know that we will do everything in our power to right the wrongs that have happened,” Ignis whispered into your hair. “I love you so.”

“You are so much stronger than you think you are, I will lay down my life to make certain that I protect you from anything like that again. I love you.” Gladiolus muttered against your temple.

“Pluh…please know that this doesn’t change anything,  I love you, all of you as you are.” Prompto wailed into your neck.

You cried as you realized that the four men around you would protect you from those dreams that haunted your memories. “I love you too.”

The night you all didn't get too much sleep, instead, you were held tightly in the arms of the men time and again. Not many words exchanged between you all, but none were needed just soft touches, guiding hands and soft smiles. It spoke more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Please leave a Kudos or Comment. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay to make it? We can request a car.” Ignis stated standing beside you in the yard wearing his cloak.

It had been just over two years since you had joined your pack, and it was starting to become that time of year when the weather couldn’t make up its mind resulting in the pack passing around a cold. You being the last one to get it and unfortunately, it seemed to hit you the hardest, but you shook it off with a smile.

“I’ll be fine, I’m sure a run will do me good.” You smiled, removing Noctis’s cloak, getting a lick from him as a thank you.

“Let us know if you don’t feel good, we’ll stay slower. There’s no shame in having one of us carry you.” Gladiolus replied, stroking your head.

“I will.”

The 2-hour track did take a little longer this go around, as you had to stop a few times to catch your breath, eventually having Gladiolus take your bags and Ignis pushing you onto his back. Still, it felt nice, it was starting to get warm, and as you moved into the city, that spring wind was starting to disperse giving the warm sun you had been wanting.

“Hi, Y/N.” Lunafreya smiled engulfing you in a hug. “Prompto stated that you were still feeling a little under the weather, did you want to rest a little while?”

“No, no it’s fine, I want to see Mom and Dad.” You replied as she led you to the changing room, seeing that you were only in a cloak at this time.

Lunafreya reached forward, pressing a hand to your forehead, “You feel a little warm and do have a glow. Maybe a little rest will do some good after lunch.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

Lunafreya smiled as she moved you behind the changing screen before going to go grab you a dress, “My little sister would never be a burden.”

Within a quick change, you always had to hide your giggles as your attire at home was completely different than your attire at the Citadel. You mentioned it to your mates, but they stated they liked both, so you never were worried about it. As you entered the throne room, you were very excited to find that it was only your family for the next few evenings. The Eos pack summoning wouldn’t happen until Saturday, which meant you all got to catch up on family time before all the politics were to be held.

“Hi, Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?” Sylva cooed, pressing her welcome kiss to your cheek.

“We heard you were getting over a cold,” Regis replied, kissing your other cheek.

“I’m fine.” You giggled, as Clarus hugged you.

“That’s my girl, Amicitia’s know no pain, but let us know if you need to rest.” He stated which caused you to giggle as Gladiolus took the cold the worse and whined the entire time, despite getting over it in about 3 days.

“There’s no shame in resting,” Cor replied resting a hand on your head.

“I will.” You smiled, as your eyes turned Ravus, who you knew was rather exhausted, the Treaty of Tenebrae as it was officially dubbed had taken a lot out of him, and being the next Prince or maybe King was better, of Tenebrae made him see a little more aged. “Hello, Ravus.”

Ravus moved over giving you a quick embrace, with a soft smile. Everyone had stated that Ravus always had a soft spot for his sisters.

“Let’s get you all something to eat and relax for the evening.”

After the late lunch, you found yourself in the sitting room with Ravus, Lunafreya, and Sylva, only to find that you had dozed off, your head resting on the Queen’s lap who refused to move and demanded that no one would wake you or try to put you to bed out of fear of waking you. She also missed having one of her kids do this, so she was determined not to give it up.

For the next few days, you would find yourself dozing off or waking up from naps that you weren’t aware that you were taking to being with. Gladiolus joked that Noctis must have infected you, but Ignis had figured you were still getting over your cold. Still the night of the of the entire reason you were pulled together came, and despite the rest of your family constantly assuring you that you could rest, you wanted to show face. You would not be the first Princess to miss this ball, and considering you only had to stand beside one of your family members, or stand during speeches that you did not have to give since you married into the family you considered this both lucky and easy.

It was your first political party and you want to show that you were a supportive mate, even if you weren’t always certain of what was going on. You mingled with the crowd, and managed to find some way to stay within the sights of your family who would arrive should they find you were getting flustered or worried. Including when Sylva invited you to the thrones to rest yourself after noticing that you looked a little flush.

Halfway through the party, it all seemed to halt as the doors opened and another pack was introduced almost hesitantly. All night packs had been introduced time and time again, the party would stop for a few moments to greet them properly before conversations were started again. This time the one fell hush for too long.

“Introducing Ardyn of the Inuzina pack of Nilfhelm.”

“I was not expecting him to…Y/N Sweetheart are you fine?” Regis asked as he noticed the look of dread on your face.

You went to open your mouth, but you couldn't, you couldn't speak and it felt hard to breathe. This was worse than a panic attack, this was pure fear reaching up to grab you by the throat, stopping any words that wanted to come out.

“Clarus, please escort Y/N to the drawing room,”Sylva called, as she stroked your arms. “I’ll send the boys to you.”

“Come on,” Clarus stated, leading you out the room quickly, as you both got out of sight from the party, you quickly collapsed in on yourself. Your large dress trapping your legs as you seemed to shut down, it took every part of you to remember to breathe and even that was hard. Clarus knelt as he adjusted you better to make certain he had a hold of you, and the dress the man carry you out to a private waiting chamber. “You’re fine, it’s fine.” He tried to comfort you.

Yet each time you attempted to catch your breath you only found yourself panting harder It felt like everything was spinning and you were dunked underwater, you felt tears ruining your make up, and your body goes numb. You didn’t even realize that the others had joined you until you felt Gladiolus pull you into his lap, which resulted in you panicking and thrashing.

“Easy, easy Love,” Ignis called, sitting down on the other side of the larger man. “It’s just us.”

You stopped your trashing as you looked around, but then the panting returned and the numbness in your arms was still there.

“Y/n what’s wrong?” Noctis asked, sitting down beside Gladiolus as Prompto knelt before your dress, resting his head in your lap, holding tightly to your hands.

You managed to find your voice as you cried out, “It’s him! He’s here!”

“What?”

“The…my old Alpha.”

The bought the room to the rather angry silence.

“Y/N, is that monster who hurt you, Ardyn?” Ignis inquired, as you nodded weakly. Ignis turned to Gladiolus, the man quickly pulling you from the large Alpha’s hold into his own lap covering your ears, as Gladiolus let out a rather loud and dangerous sounding growl that everyone was surprised managed to come from his human throat. “Gladio.”

“That bastard has the gall to show up here!” Gladiolus growled, jumping from the couch as he began pacing the room, his lip curled into a snarl.

“Gladiolus calm down, you’re scaring, Y/N.” Prompto hissed, stroking your back as you trembled in Ignis’s hold.

“Gladiolus wait, what’s going on?” Clarus called.

“Ardyn needs to leave, now!” Noctis stated, his own eyes dilated as he fought the urge to transform and go after the man a few doors down.

“Better yet, I’ll rip his throat out.” Gladiolus barked, going back towards the door, only to be stopped by Clarus.

“Stay here, I’m going to go get the others.”

You were immediately surrounded by your family, hands trembling as you gave them a more abridged version of your life before you joined them. You watched as shocked faces became angry and as tempers begun to flare.

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you.” You cried hands ball tightly into the black and silver fabric of your dress, only to see Ravus kneel before you.

“This is not your fault, that man is sick has been for a while,” Ravus stated, taking your hands in his own. “He will be escorted off the grounds, I will make certain of that.”

“We’ll stay here with Y/N, I want that monster out of my home.” Sylva hissed, sitting beside you allowing you to rest against her, while Lunafreya sat to your other side a comforting hand resting on your back.

You were left in the room, with your Mother and Sister, while Cor took post at the door, the fighters of the pack moving to get rid of the nightmare within your life.

That evening while you waited, head resting in your mother’s lap, holding the small little brown pup of Iris against your chest. Your family being the protection that allowed you to catch what little sleep you did manage to get.

For the next few weeks, you all stayed within the Citadel, while an outpost was built close to your home. Clarus and Cor put 5 of their best recruits on the outlook, worried about the repercussions of Ardyn. As the old Alpha seemed rather upset about being asked to leave from his grand nephew’s home.  Of course the familial ties were never known to you, as they cast out the main branch years ago, when he refused to step down from the throne, and Regis’s father, Mors, had to forcibly take his rightful place, and Ardyn’s rule was removed as he never was in line for the throne. It was then found that Ardyn had killed the Alpha of Nilfhelm and taken over not long after he was exiled from Insomnia.

It was explained to you that Ardyn did indeed suffer from an illness referenced as Alpha sickness. A disease that often leads to many wolves who lived too long to suffer hysteria if not until the correct care. Wolf shifters lived long lives, but some wolves did not when to give that up. Ardyn was, unfortunately, one of those wolves and had been alive from well over the typical lifetime of a wolf that would wander away to join the night sky or pass peacefully when a younger member took their place.

Ardyn refused to let that happen.

Even though you were escorted home, and had the pack less than 5 minutes away in the outpost, you had a sneaking suspicion about the man who had left rather easily. Sylva had offered to let you stay a little longer, but more than ever you wish to be home. Your home, Ardyn knew where to look for you at the Citadel and you worried that he would hurt them in order to get to you.

It happened quickly, the moment that you knew that summer would be a few days away, and you would have to convince Gladiolus to at least sleep on a blanket when he refused to come inside and want to sleep upon the stars.

You were being escorted back home from the market when Ardyn appeared with more of those brainwashed Betas.

“My my haven’t you made a name for yourself.”  He chuckled moving towards you.

You froze in spot, trying to hide behind the warriors here to protect you, they refused to allow Ardyn close, one quickly transformed tossing their head back howling.  Getting one in return from Ignis, but he sounded so far away. The soldier, you recalled being named Crowe, circled you. Within a quick moment, the other four men transformed leaping at Ardyn and his pack, while Crowe ducked her head between your legs sliding you to her back as she began to race you to the direction she heard Ignis howling.

Crowe released another howl, as you laid flat against her back, she was slower than your pack as she wasn’t use to your weight added to her own, but she ducked between the trees and moved through the large field where you'd normally find Chocobo, but the birds more than likely scattered at hearing the calls of wolves. Hearing a closer call of Gladiolus and Ignis, only for you to be thrown off her back as you both tumbled through the field from one of the Beta wolves slamming into her. You rolled over, gasping as you backed away from the wolf coming at you next, only to have it be knocked out the air by the broad form of your mate.

“Gladiolus.” You cheered, as he turned to you, nuzzling you warmly, inspecting the cut on your arm from sliding across the earth.

Ignis followed checking over Crowe before his haunches rose, his teeth bared letting out a loud growl, as both he and Crowe back towards you. Your eyes turned to where the two wolves were glaring, seeing the redhead man stepping from the woods.

“Is this your pack?” Ardyn chuckled, flanked by ten more wolves. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, do you know that.”

Gladiolus barked angrily, as he stayed close to you.

“Is this one of your little friends, if you don’t recall you belong to me.”

“No.” You muttered as Ignis moved so your hand rested within his fur, Crowe taking your other side.

Ardyn chuckled a simple motion of his hand holding the sick Betas of his own pack at bay, "So you run from me, and become the Prince's little concubine." Ardyn sniffed as the wind shifted, only a smile that was all fangs to appear on his face, "Oh mates, you really have worked yourself up in the world now haven't you? This still doesn't change what you were born as, a Breeding Bitch. More specifically my Breeding Bitch."

Your hand dug deeper in Ignis's fur only to realize that your group had been surrounded. "No!"

Ardyn made a tsking noise in the back of this throat, before looking to the Betas awaiting an order, “Kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Please leave a Kudos or Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

You didn’t get to feel the first winds of the summer, you figured you wouldn’t be able to see the sunflowers follow the sun, or spend an evening curled in Gladiolus’s embrace as Noctis explained constellations, Ignis providing fresh foods that cools you down and Prompto taking pictures of the five of you relaxing, being together to look at later and recall the beautiful memory.

You didn't get to enjoy the soft calls of the Chocobos as they moved through the yard, pecking at the plants that managed to survive the start of the summer heat and the last of the spring rains. To sit at the table with Prompto and Noctis playing card games that you'd all would beg Gladiolus and Ignis to join you until the finally gave up and joined you all. To walk the marketplace with your mates and see all the beautiful new things that lined the stalls and smelled so yummy.

Everything was now replaced with grey.

This place that you knew, but had become a terrible memory for 4 years, suddenly pulled you in again. Dragging you away from a world where you were the Princess rescued from your horrid faith, now you were instead the creature locked away, only to be used when they deemed necessary. And what was necessary depending on the creature that took you away.

You realized that all your books had happy endings, simply because in the real world those didn’t happen!

You stopped crying forever ago, you stopped crying when you turned yourself over to spare your pack the pain that was threatening their peace. That final memory you had of them.

_"Stop!" You cried looking to the bloody battlefield, "Please, please stop!"_

_Ardyn chuckled, as Gladious leapt for his throat, only for a Beta to jump in the way of your mate's open mouth. "Is this all the Lucian pack has to offer? A weak Alpha, a pathetic Beta, and a useless Bitch."_

_You sniffed the air, Noctis and Prompto were on their way and judging by the way Ardyn had turned he took found that they were closing in. You turned to Gladiolus shaking off a larger than average Beta, along with some smaller ones, going for his throat, an open wound already on his forehead and another on his chest. Only to gasp, as Ignis jumped before you, shoving away another Beta, a large gash over his left eye. Crowe went after the few that must have smelt Prompto and Noctis._

_You had to protect, you needed to protect, even if it meant..._

_"Ardyn!" You screamed, tears falling from your eyes. "I'll come back! That's what you want right? To have what's your's back. I'll come back with you, I'll go back please just leave them alone, let them live."_

_Ardyn smirked, a mouthful of fangs as he stood, completely unbothered from the fight as he never participated in, "Is that so?" A hand rose as the other Betas quickly stopped but still poised to attack._

_"I will, just..." You swallowed your fear, you owed your husbands so much. "Please just them live."_

_"We have a deal, Princess. Granted that title will have to go."_

_You moved forward, only to gasp as the large body of Gladiolus moved before you, "Gladdy."_

_Large pleading brown eyes turned up to you, as a soft whine left his chest. You felt tears in your eyes as you could hear him begging you not to go, only to find Ignis had a hold of the bottom of your summer dress. Both of them pleading with you not to go, begging not to go. You wrapped an arm around both of their necks, hiding your tears within the fur, matted with blood that was spilled because you were so selfish._

_"I love you." You whispered, pressing a kiss to their heads. "So much."_

_"Come along now," Ardyn called._

_Moving beyond your mates, hearing your dress rip as they latched onto the skirt with their teeth trying to pull you back again and again. Loud whimpers as you moved towards Ardyn, only to shriek as a Beta leapt, slamming into Ignis who had moved to transform._

_"Stop! I'm coming with you, don't hurt them!"_

_Ardyn waved a hand to the Beta hunched over Ignis, only to find Gladiolus's teeth deep within the creature's neck, and already dead, "Tsk, that won't do at all."_

_You watched those harsh gold eyes that haunted your dreams turn back to you. A hand grasping your left wrist, you fought the instinct to flinch, only to gasp as he plucked your wedding band from your left finger. The man glancing to it before tossing it directly into Gladiolus's face._

_"You don't deserve that form."_

_You sobbed as you allowed the change to take you over, sitting before Ardyn. Letting out a cry as you felt the barbell being shoved within your skin a wound that was healed over years ago, only to then find yourself tossed to the ground, a Beta's teeth to your neck._

_"I would not try that."_

_You watched in horror as Gladiolus backed down, he went to strike Ardyn but found that the other was one step ahead. Turning you saw the black and blonde form burst through the bushes, blood around their muzzles, only to growl at the man before you. You let out a soft cry, only to be silenced as the muzzle around your neck tightened._

_"Ah, Prince Noctis, I thank you for taking care of my things. I have come to collect her now, and take her off your hands." Ardyn chuckled, as you let out a whimper feeling the fangs of the Nif Beta bury deeper in your throat. "Do be a good boy and check on your own Beta there, he might just lose an eye."_

_Noctis moved forward, only to stop as you let out another cry._

_"Come along now," Ardyn called, as the Beta released you allowing you to stand, turning to your pack. "Do not make me repeat myself!"_

_You let out a cry as you turned following Ardyn, flanked by the Betas that survived that battle. As you moved through the forest back to Nilfhelm, your head and ears perked up as you heard a loud howl, quickly followed by three more joining. Turning you rose your head and let out a howl to join in with your pack until you felt a burst of pain in the back of your head cutting your call._

_"Seems we'll have to break that annoying howling as well," Ardyn replied as he wrapped a muzzle around your head._

You stopped crying when only the whimpers and cries of Prompto stopped as he tends to Ignis and as Gladiolus and Noctis howled loudly to you. You stopped crying when you no longer could smell your home, your pack or your loves. You stopped crying when you realized that you would never get a chance to say goodbyes and never see them again. You stopped crying, as your paws ached from making the entire way back when you were dragged when your legs gave out and when you found vomit spilling from the muzzle from the sickness you were subjected to time and again.

You never deserved them anyway, it was a trick by some god that loved to watch misery.

You would dream of waking up, only to find yourself in the cage of this elaborate room, nude whether in human or wolf skin aside from a heavy leather collar, that was only removed when he took you to bed. Your long hair that Lunafreya and Iris would put syelleblossoms within when you went to visit your family, that even Ravus would give you a smile when he saw you in them, was ratted and knotted from lack of care and those horrid hands pulling at you, attempting to cover the marks and scents of those you loved as he attempted to get you to bare him an heir he wanted so bad.

The smile that the King and Queen always wished to see you wear, hadn’t been seen in weeks, replaced by bruises and wounds from when he went into a rage. Your entire body was wasting away as he once again forced you to beg for your food going many a night without.

You thought of how proud Clarus and Cor would have been when he attempted to muzzle you again after being so rough with you, you had wrapped your teeth into his arm shaking your head until you heard a snap and blood fill your mouth.  Just a little more fight left in you. You were beaten good for that, but you couldn’t have cared in the less.

But now as you were forced into this chair, forced into this white dress that was never your style. That you hated and you knew that your pack would hate to see you in. You didn’t flinch as you felt the brush pulled so roughly through your hair, you didn’t flinch as your hair was piled high onto your head. You hardly noticed as the veil was placed over your face, and you were escorted to the ceremony.

You hoped that you would faint and it would have to be postponed, you wished that a god would take pity on you and you’d die on the spot. You prayed maybe this was a horrible dream and you would wake up back home.

But as you grew closer to this demented man, you knew that you would never get so lucky. You didn’t cry, as you pleaded with him not to go to war over something so horrid. He promised to do so, so long as you became his mate, he would null and void your previous union with your pack. Despite wolves mating for life, he did not need your love, after all, you were a breeding bitch, made for him specifically.

“Remember you are doing this for them, they never wanted you. Simply took pity on you, still, I know how this hurts you. Should you do as you’re told, I will honor the treaty, but rest assured for your little stunt  you will never be able to see them again.” Ardyn words echoed forcing you to move forward instead of turning to run back out. Even if you did, you knew you wouldn’t be able to make it beyond the Beta wolves waiting and watching your every move.

You stood at this alter, the last time you were wedded you couldn’t contain your joy, now you wished for the world to open and take away your misery. You stood quietly, as you listen to Ardyn project his vows to you, you stood quietly as you wished to return home. You closed your eyes, trying to hold back the wave of sickness that you felt wash over you almost every day down.

Only suddenly to be pushed back, as a large white wolf and one of black quickly rushed the altar, both going after your husband to be with teeth and claws slashing away.

You stumbled backward, only to recognize those beautiful blue eyes, it had been nearly 4 months since you saw them, but it was Noctis! With him was Ravus, both angrily circling Ardyn who had lost his footing and was slashing at the two others with a silver knife. You turned as you heard a familiar growl, and noticed the beautiful coat of your Gladiolus, a new scar across his brow and chest from his last run-in with Ardyn, but now he was tossing the Betas as if they weren’t even in his way. Ducking and covering him was the glorious sandy brown coat of Ignis moving quickly between the betas a mixture of teeth and dagger within his mouth, you managed to get a good look at him, noticing the scarring on his face. You turned as you say the shining blonde of Prompto moving quickly tossing Beta’s left and right, that goofy smile you loved so much was replaced with a snarl and blood. Each of them keeping the Betas from assisting their Alpha, giving Noctis and Ravus the time needed to deal with Ardyn.

For the first time in months, you felt tears spring to your eyes.

“How dare you!” Ardyn barked, standing as he slashed back out towards the two wolves who was leaving him bleeding as a few Betas turned to attack the black and white wolves after their Alpha only to be pushed back by Ravus his beautiful white coat stained red.  Ardyn hissed when rage-filled eyes turned to you as he transformed into a huge angry red wolf, “This is your doing! You belong to me! You were made for me! You are mine!”

You backpedaled falling over your horrible wedding dress, lifting it as you leaped out the way of fangs and claws. Seeing him turn and pounce again only to watch as Noctis leaped, digging his fangs into Ardyn’s neck, but not able to get a good enough grip. You gasped, as Ardyn swung his body, knocking Noctis from his back, turning to create a killing blow to the younger wolf’s neck as he scrambled to get his footing. Ravus moved to defend his younger brother, trading blow for blow but was unable to get a hit in, in order to trip up Ardyn.

You didn’t think twice, as you pounced forward, transforming locking your teeth into Ardyn’s shoulder from behind, on the arm you had dislocated. You were so much smaller than him and weaker, but you refused to release even as he slammed into things to get you to release. Your teeth only released as he slammed into the alter, knocking the wind out of you and sending you through the wood. Only to find it was his undoing as his attention was on you, and the black wolf had a clearing, his teeth connected with Ardyn’s throat and then a savage shake, Ardyn’s fell dead at his feet.

The room in chaos almost seemed to halt automatically, as the last of the Betas quickly rolled exposing their stomachs to the three Betas now within the room, not that there were many at this point. You sat panting heavily, how did five men destroy the monster of your nightmares and his entire army? 

All eyes turned to the wolf within the wedding dress, as you transformed back into your human skin, as your mates came to you. Transforming along the way as you were pulled into hugs and kisses and tears. You couldn’t find the words so you cried, you cried until tears stopped falling and you cling tightly to them, making certain they were with you, and this wasn’t a dream, you inhaled deeply, making sure their scents would never leave you again.

“Let’s go home.”

You moved to stand, only to gasp at the throbbing pain within your gut, looking down to see the bright fresh red going down the front of the white dress. You heard their calls, but you couldn’t respond as you collapsed and your world was turned dark after your light had just returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Please leave a Kudos or Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child loss

When you awoke, you had found that you had gone from one nightmare to another. You stared out the large window of the Citadel’s grand guest room. The same room, that you always stayed in, the same largeness bigger than your entire home back among the woods. It held the large bed you all would cuddle in, the large ceiling high doors, the beautiful carpets, and tapestries. The same richness your pack was known from. Things that once you took great pride in being a part of all seemed dull in comparison now.

You were moved to your family’s home about two days ago underneath their watchful eye, but that didn’t make any difference from the bland hospital. Everything hurt, and nothing was right! You escaped Ardyn only to have him steal one more thing from you. Something you thought you’d never get back.

**A child.**

When you were taken to the hospital it was found that the trauma from Ardyn’s treatment and care caused you to lose them at around the 4 months mark. You recalled feeling empty, as your mates came in, trying, again and again, to get you back to your former self, but you couldn’t. They had all blamed themselves for the pain you went through, but you couldn’t hold them at fault. This hurt, if you were to die it was one thing, to know you failed them was another. 

You were within the hospital for about a week, that entire week you did not eat, you hardly drank anything. You didn’t sleep well, and you couldn’t stand to be around Alphas. You would not allow Regis nor Clarus to come into the room, even though the two men sent letters scented in peppermint to mask their scent. Noctis and Gladiolus had to be escorted in with at least 3 Betas and covered head to toe in peppermint oil and even then were not allowed to touch you. This didn’t help, as you couldn’t bare to see your mates for more than a few minutes at a time and even then you refused to speak to them, you didn't deserve to speak with them, the conversations always one-sided.

“We’ll keep her further…”

“Is there anything further wrong with her?” Sylva inquired, outside the room, her scent as an Alpha was strong and powerful, like the sea before the storm.

“There is nothing further we can see, she has healed, but it…”

“My daughter has requested to leave, we are taking her home.” Sylva hissed, daring the nurses to argue with her. “You yourself has stated that she is fine, she has been asking for the last 2 days to go home, and we will be taking her home and have a royal physician take care of her going forward.”

You recalled Sylva moving into the room, the first Alpha that you did not flinch from, as she gently took your face in her hands. “Sweetheart, we are taking you home tonight all right?”

You nodded weakly, you wanted to go home more than anything.

Now you sat in this room of the Citadel, hardly able to leave the bed, you didn’t speak to anyone, eyes hollowed out. You smelled the stress and distress on everyone around you as they walked on eggshells, the weak whimpers of Prompto in the evening as he would rest on the couch next to you. Of the sighs from Ignis as he would attempt to get you to eat more than a few bites of food. The distress cries of Noctis at the door too afraid to scare you and move into the room, or the huffs of Gladiolus stepping into the room at night when he thought you were asleep, with soft mutters of failing you. You would often look to your wedding band, the one that you use to take great pride in, now you didn't deserve it. There were many a time you remove it, unable to put it too far away no matter how much you wanted to give it to someone more deserving of it, only to awaken with it on your finger again.

You knew they were upset at you, that you lost your child. That you allowed yourself to be taken and used, that you smelled of the scent of the Alpha that…that tried over marking you. That left you crying yourself awake and nights of screams and staring at the night sky looking for answers.

“Y/N Sweetheart, ” Sylva called stepping into the room as she did every few hours to check up on you. Finding you alone, but with a fresh bouquet of Sylleblossoms from Ravus, who had sent quite a few letters checks on your status. “How are you feeling today, Sweetheart?” She asked sitting on the bed, the only Alpha allowed so close to you, not even your own two Alpha mates were not allowed this close.

You glanced toward the woman than away, only to hear her sigh softly, reaching out to let herself be known, resting a hand on your own.

“Sweetheart, I know you’re upset and absolutely nothing I nor the others can say anything to make you feel better. You were put in so many horrid situations, none of them were your fault. None of them! You were so brave! And you have been through so much, my daughter. You deserved none of this.” She whispered softly. “We do not blame you, and we all love you.”

You felt tears in your eyes, as she moved closer still, her free hand resting on your head, stroking your hair.

“Your husbands do not blame you. You are so brave.” She cried softly lifting your head so that you looked her in the eye. “Your child does not blame you.”

At this, you allowed the tears to break, as you clung tightly to the woman with a cry of Mom. Feeling those warm arms circle around you and refuse to let you, you allowed yourself to wail as you tried explaining your feelings, sobs wrecking your body. You clung tightly to the woman, who even as your sobs stopped and just held onto you refuse to release you.

“Mom, I was so scared and…and it’s all my fault! Everything is my fault! They have to hate me! I’m so selfish and useless.” You sobbed, trying to get your words out. You had never been allowed to cry to a Mother before. "I don't deserve them."

“Shh shhh My brave girl, you are not useless you are loved.” She repeated time and time again. “We’ll do everything we can to make this better. Mommy's here, we're all here, my brave girl, your family's here.”

There was a silence as your mother held you tightly, humming a lullaby within her chest as she allowed you to cry until tears no longer fell. It felt like hours as you finally found the strength to ask for what you really wanted more than anything at this moment, what you wanted for the last four months.

“I…I want Noctis, and Prom *huff*, and Glad *sniff*, and Ignis.” You managed into her shoulder, as she softly stroked your back with a soft 'Of course Darling.'.

Sylvia refused to release you as she called out into the hall to have Cor go retrieve the other four, they were never that far from you, who quickly rushed to the room, Prompto and Ignis taking over Sylva’s spot of holding you as Sylva moved into the hall to provide you all a little more privacy. You turned crying red eyes to the two Alphas, watching them cautiously move closer, before they too held you tightly for the first time in a long time.

“I want to go home.” You cried softly. “Please take me home.”

It took a while to return to home, you were sent from the Citadel in a grand car supplied by the King and Queen with words of not needing to return it, and they will send letters and would visit should you feel you needed them and that your second home was always welcomed for you. The also explained that when you felt ready they would supply you a physiatrist to better assist you with the unseen wounds.

When you stepped into the house, it felt different and the feeling of home wasn’t automatically there. But home slowly came back, it was between moments of fear where Ignis would drop a pan and you would flinch and he would have to pull you from a panic attack. Where if Gladiolus moved too quickly in nature you would find yourself panicking and fists full of brown fur as he licked at you face apologizing for leaving you. To Prompto holding you tightly as you looked to the family of the Chocobo’s eating from your bird feeder, a moment you could never have. To Noctis awakening in the middle of the night to grope around the bed in hopes of finding you, and the few times that he could not, he’d run from the bedroom in search of you. Only to find you awake in the living room staring out the large picture window.

Home wasn't there when the days started becoming shorter and the stars began to appear earlier and earlier, nor was it there when the first leaves started to change. Home was not there when you would stay in bed surrounded by the scents of your mates in the covers, unable to push yourself out the bed or off the couch to eat or even enjoy the company of your mates.

Home started to become warm that morning, you stayed up late being cradled by Ignis in your old room having awoken by a bad dream, and needing to escape the smells of Alphas. Moving into the kitchen as he prepared breakfast, you reached up cradling his face, fingers against the scars. He had stated that they did not bother him, but you saw that in the evenings he would use his hearing and nose to move around the home. How he often sought out you and the others by touch rather than his eyes. His sight was effect by those Betas when they outnumbered himself and Gladiolus. You pressed kisses to those scars, again and again, thanking him for the sacrifice you wished he never had to make.

Home strengthen on evenings where you sat within Gladiolus ‘s lap, bundled within one of his hoodies underneath the ever growing dark sky. Your head resting against his chest, listening to that strong heartbeat underneath that scared chest. As he read to you, allowing your eyes to rest, and only stopping when the only light was the stars, and he then told you stories he had memorize. Always pressing kisses to your forehead as he told you romance stories and holding you close during horrid parts. Even in stories where you had read them before and knew that they ended horribly, Gladiolus would change it for you drawing some of those old smiles from you.

Home grew brighter as you laid within the living room on the floor, a song playing on the radio, as you were surrounded by pictures upon pictures. As each picture was shared and viewed many stories came forward of younger embarrassing times of your mates, some of them you heard hundreds of times, others became brand new. Prompto drew a smile from you time and time again telling you stories of growing up under Cor’s watch, often leading to a husky little blonde pup to be dragged home.  Prompto showed you pictures of your mates, pointing out all the things he loved about each of you, small things that you had noticed but didn’t think would matter. He pointed out how Ignis cleaned his glasses, how Gladiolus slurped noodles, how Noctis could just drop asleep so long as he was safe, how you curled your hands like paws when asleep. He would show you the memories you had already made together with them, your wedding, your welcome home, your first birthday with them, and promise that you all would make many more.

Home became welcoming when you found yourself surrounded by the deep dark fur, the two of you staring into the night sky through the large picture window. Blue eyes doing everything to not fall asleep before you. A shift from wolf to human, as you sat legs within the clear lake below, Noctis at your side catching dinner for the evening. When you'd find a vegetable being placed on your plate, or when you found yourself wanting to be alone, he was there to be alone with you.

Home became nice when you would find yourself awake in the evening from horrid nightmares of a creature long dead. Your tired eyes staring out a window, only to hear a whine. A summer’s night would be the first to find you, followed by the warm autumn air,  the spring would allow you to be prepared for something new, and the winter calmness would give your mind a moment to relax. You’d find yourself releasing the tense within your human skin to let loose in your wolf skin, something you hadn’t done since you were taken from that nightmare. You laid cuddled within in a heap, allowing your mates to surround you in protection, only to awaken and find that it was that you were safe now.

Home became newer as you were shown time and again that as long as the five of you were in love and together you’d always have someplace to go to. Home was lingering touches after bad dreams, kisses that caused smiles and kisses in return. Home was laughing and crying, sharing and being together. Home was when the others would reach for you during the day or night to make certain you were not torn for them again. Home was moments of intimacy when you were uncertain of where one of you started and the other ended, were kisses last longer and you would awaken later to feeling wonderful and loved.

Home wasn’t the same as before, but Home was new but at the same time old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Please leave a Review or Kudos to let me know how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Thank you for making it this far!

You opened the large windows within the kitchen, preferring not to have the house smell of thick cut bacon, even though Gladiolus and Noctis stated it made the house smell yummy. Welcoming the spring breeze, it wouldn’t get warmer for a few more hours not that you didn't mind, you seemed to run a little hotter now.

It had been 5 years since your nightmare, 5 years of trying again but nothing stuck like the one you lost. There were so many times where you would find yourself crying softly in the middle of the night. Only to be assured that your mates didn’t mind, they did not blame this on you. You were so sick of going to the doctor, and taking pills and special diets, it was fine you were now older and had time to see that you were fine, it was part of you.

“Morning,” Gladiolus called stepping in with Prompto from their morning run, both giving you a kiss as you swatted away hands going from already cooked bacon.

“Go get cleaned up, and pull Noctis from the bed.” You giggled, moving to Ignis office, having shut the door so he was distracted by your radio.  “Iggy, Darling, breakfast is ready.”

“I’ll be along shortly, Love,” Ignis called back.

“I’ll have Gladdy drag you out.”

“I know.” Ignis chuckled, meals were a time to spend together. Mostly now that the Treaty had gone under, the Nif pack had dissolved and quite a few of the remaining members joined other packs including the Tenebrae and Lucian pack, which caused quite a bit of work as it was the two Princes of the Lucis and Tenebrae that had removed the previous Alpha so that meant that they had to deal with most of the backlash.

“Morning Noct Dear.” You smiled, as the sleepy head Prince plopped into his seat, pressing a kiss to his forehead before setting down a plate.

“Morn…” He muttered as you sat everyone else plates, before sitting yourself, all of you start your morning routine.

As you washed the dishes, you squeaked feeling a nose against your neck, turning to see it was, “Ignis?”

“My dear are you wearing a new perfume?” He inquired, which bought the noses of your other mates to you. “Normally you smell of seasons changing.”

You stood in the middle of the kitchen, being sniffed repeatedly by your mates.

“I’m…I’m not sure, but it smells sweeter,” Prompto muttered.

“Like you’re…”

“No, we don’t want to get our hopes up,” Ignis replied, as he escorted you to the restroom, digging underneath the cabinet, before producing a stick. “Love.”

You took the stick, only to feel them embrace you together.

“Whatever happens we’re in this together.”

They waited nervously, Gladiolus had begun to pace, while Prompto had been flicking a piece of lint around the ground. Ignis attempted to read over his papers, but he had been stuck on the same sentence for a while now, and Noctis stared intently at the door.  Everyone’s eyes turned to the door, as it open, you stepped out, holding the stick with a quizzical look.

“Sweetie?”

“It…it shows both.”

“Both?”

True the stick showed both options, and the packaging gave you no hint as to what that referenced. You had run out of fertility pills early in the month, as you had to take them in frequent fashion it could have still been within your system and messed with the results.

“We can go to Insomnia next week if you’d prefer,” Ignis replied, not wanting to get hopes up, “One last time?”

You could tell that your mates were also becoming wary of this game and were becoming stressed at this same song and dance. You smiled softly with a nod, worried about the outcome.

*

You sat within the Citadel’s large banquet hall between Lunafreya and Iris, your two sisters that would always take your sides.  Deciding to make the most of the weekend, it was always nice to stay with them when getting news of this kind, they were a welcoming distraction to bad news.

You had all stated that you were coming in, but did not go into detail as to that you had tried one more time to get pregnant. The pack had offered to assist with the fertility drugs, as an heir would be needed, but had known the troubles it had caused, but had been rather supportive after the 3rd failed attempt.  So you did not wish to give anymore doubt to them and had kept quiet for a while.

Dinner was enjoyed within its normal full of laughter and joy that came when the pack would get together. Unfortunately, Ravus was unable to make it, but as the new Alpha of Tenebrae and still recovering from the influx of new members, it was completely reasonable.  Everyone caught up on information that was too long to put into letters.

As dinner concluded and everyone stepped into the drawing room to relax, you moved to the older members of the pack holding a photograph, as you would often exchange photos. This one showed the remodels of the home, but there was a photo behind it, one in black and white, confused looked before Lunafreya gasped.

“You’re pregnant!?” She squealed loudly.

The room turned to you as you nodded softly, only to be engulfed by hugs and kisses from Sylva.

“Oh goodness, Sweetheart, how far along?”Sylva cooed, a hand hovering over your stomach, as you gave permission for her to touch which she gladly did so.

“A little more than 3 months.” You giggled, out of the danger area, but still, consider a high risk per previous attempts.

“That’s amazing, do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Clarus asked.

“It’s a little early,” You smiled, leaning over Iris who held her own picture trying to make sense of her new niece or nephew, “We believe at least one boy, see, there’s a head, and here and here’s another head.”

“You pointed out 3  heads,” Regis called.

“We’re having triplets.”

“Triplets!” The room called loudly.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so happy!” Sylva cried embracing you tightly, “My little girl is having babies!”

You considered your pregnancy rather easy as you had four mates that would drop anything at a moments notice to tend to you. Which came in handy when you started to expand, being that you were always rather smaller, you stomach balloon hugely often knocking you off balance or exhausting you more from adding more to you.

The house did need some work and decorations, as your old room became a nursery allowing both Ignis and Prompto to sort it out as to how to redecorate, trusting their judgment. Considering for about a month morning sickness, as you loosely called it as it attacked when it pleased, hit you hard and you had pretty much taken over the half bathroom near the kitchen. Still, your mates helped you grin and bare it, as they always supplied what you needed, often times well before you knew it.

“Pompom Darling.” You’d whine, only to have fresh fruit before you in an instant, one time he even cut the pineapple to be a Chocobo. When you cried about how cute it was, he panicked and didn’t know what to do, so the others found the two of you in the living room crying while holding a pineapple shaped like a Chocobo.

Ignis had to ban Chocobo shape food for a while.

“Gladio Sweetheart.” You’d coo, which immediately got you settled in his lap, or picked up by your strong mate. Often times than not you’d be found curled up in his lap as he read a story to you and your pups, only for you to wiggle constantly, when he looked down to see you crying.

“What’s wrong?” He’d asked with a soft nuzzle, all of them had become ten times more affectionate the larger you grew.

You looked down to the book in his hands, “She loves him so much.”

Hardcore Romance novels had to shelved for a while.

“Noct Sweetie.” You’d call, only for Noctis to come rushing in and plop down next to you always ready for a nap and cuddle party.

“Skin or fur?” He’d asked.

“Fur please.” You’d smile as he’d shift and curl around you, his nose against your stomach awhile you buried your face in the fluffy part of his coat. Hands running through his fur, as you would often fall asleep this way.

Noctis lifted his head as he heard you sniffle, only to find your face buried within his side. He nudged you softly with his nose, giving you a lick across the cheek as you turned to him, giving a soft whine.

“Your fur is so soft!” You cried.

It was hard, but cuddle time often had to involve you wrapped in a blanket.

“Iggy Love.” You’d smile, only to coo as those strong lein hands would rub soothing lotions and cocoa butter on your skin, all over your stomach and back. Rubbing your feet and hands when you became too swollen.

Ignis pressed a kiss to your stomach, only to hear your breath hitch. “Darling?”

“You’re so good to me.” You’d sob, only to sob harder as he would embrace you, well as best he could.

You had a very cry heavy pregnancy, which was preferred as the few times that you had become angry even Gladiolus would find himself with his tail between his legs and his neck bared, afraid of the smallest member of the pack. Like the time you couldn’t find the pastry that you had dreamed about, Ignis had to quickly make something so you didn’t go after Gladiolus, who you swore ate it. Still seeing the largest cowering to his small wife was rather adorable. You’d always apologize afterward, but you could growl and snap even the largest of your pack into submission during these times.

There was also quite a few keywords and phrases that got known around the house.

Your favorite was if you were sitting in the living room, you’d stand up after a while, it took a few tries on your own, and would often involve you rolling to the side, you heard Noctis state that it looked like you were hiding a Chocobo egg under your shirt, which caused you to laugh so hard you had to lay down for a bit. Still, after ten minutes of rocking back and forth you’d finally get to your feet, and then waddle your way into the center of the room before calling.

“Love please.”

This would get you four men running to your direction, and then you’d be covered in kisses and nuzzles and from time to time a lick or two. It would be completed in just a few minutes but sometimes you needed to be reminded of just how much you were loved and sometimes you needed to give the love as well, as you explained during your own fury of kisses and nuzzles, if you didn’t do this you’d explode from holding in your love, which got your mates bombard by kisses at a moments notice.

“A baby shower?” You asked sitting at the dinner table going over the mail.

“To celebrate the pups, “ Gladiolus stated, having affectionately referred to the little ones as names were still be tossed around.

“Mom and Dad want to throw you one, they said they’d prefer out here as you’re high risk,” Noctis replied, seeing that you couldn’t transform per doctors order, you’d have to drive, and with how big you were now, the five of you couldn’t take the Regalia.

You thought for a moment shoveling a load of low sodium ramen in your mouth Ignis made from scratch for you when you said you were craving it, “Iggy, don’t I have a doctor’s appointment soon?”

“Yes, next week actually.”

Your due date wasn’t for another few weeks, but your doctor made house calls and within two weeks out of the birth you’d be moved to the Citadel so that you were closer to the hospital rather than the clinic or at home. “We can do it then and make a weekend out of it. It has been awhile.”

“Yeah, it would also be a good idea to go over the plan there,” Gladiolus stated.

“So we’ll leave next Thursday,” Ignis replied, only for everyone to turn to you.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked as you sniffed softly, looking to your ramen bowl still rather full of noodles and broth.

“When I started eating this I got really excited.” You muttered softly. “But then I got sad because it will be gone soon.”

“You and the pups can have as much as you want,” Gladiolus replied, picking some of the meat from his bowl to your own.

“Never knew you to share any of your ramen.” Noctis chuckled, giving you some of his noodles as well.

“What can I say, I want my girl happy.”

*

You had to admit a car ride was much different than a running the distance to the Citadel, but also less fun. Still, you arrived in rather well condition, despite the fact you had to have Ignis pull you out the car, as you couldn’t rock yourself out on your own.

“Hi, Sweetie.”

“Hi, Mom!” You cooed as Sylva quickly engulfed you in a hug, a common sight now.

“How are you feeling, Darling?” Regis asked, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m fine, Dad. Cor took really good care of me on the way here.” You giggled as he and Sylva helped you into the sitting room, where you were greeted by Ravus. “Hello, Ravus.”

“Hello, Y/N how are you fairing?” He asked, standing from a plush sofa to give you the spot.

“Better, I’m so happy you could make it.” You smiled waddling over to sit on the most comfortable spot.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replied helping you sit.

“There you are.” Lunafreya giggled moving into the room, as she leaned over hugging you tightly. “Is everyone here safe and sound?”

“Very, I think they’re excited about the party.” You smiled, feeling a kick to your insides, something that was always happening with the little ones inside you all too often now. “They’ve been fussy all day.”

“We don’t wish to disappoint.” Syvlia cooed, pressing a kiss to your head and hand to your stomach.

The party was lucky a much smaller family affair and everything came in threes lucky that you had the two spare rooms to house most of it. You were also offered to leave as much stuff at the Citadel as you would like and they would send it over for you. Luck would actually have it that you only cried once in the party which was simply because they remembered your favorite flavor of cake and had one made for you alone.

“Gladiolus, support please.” You called, as your mate moved over to stand behind you and you simply fell against him, allowing his broad form to hold you up.

“Gladdy and the others take really good care of you.” Iris giggled, her hand resting on your stomach as her nephews kicked and pawed around.

“They always have.” You smiled, as you tapped Gladiolus arm, telling him that you could stand on your own now, every so often one the kids would honestly kick you off your feet.

“Well, I can’t wait until my nephews are born so that I can spoil them too. I did promise to be the best Aunt.”

“Excuse me, I think that role is filled.” Lunafreya giggled stepping over with Ravus.

Iris huffed playfully, “Well you can teach them all the boring stuff like politics, and I’ll teach them the actual fun stuff.”

You giggled at your sister’s playful argument, only to groan as you felt a rather tight pain that made you double over, well as much as a pregnant woman could.

“Are you all right?” Ravus asked, as your sister’s reached for you.

“I’m…I’m fine, it’s just a Braxton Hicks contraction.” You smiled through a labored breath, “Ravus could you support me please.”

Ravus immediately wrapped an arm around you seeing his brothers do it quite a few times this evening, leading you over to a chair and helping you sit, “It would possibly be wise to keep you off your feet. Would you like me to get Noctis or the others?”

“No, no they dote on me all the time at home, I’ll be fine just need a little bit of time off my feet.” You giggled, rubbing your stomach to stop the cramping sensation of the false contraction. “We have another couple of weeks, we’re just being dramatic.”

That evening as you were torn out of your sleep by a sharp pain you rolled best you could from Gladiolus’s  hold, seeing that you had to sleep on the end of the bed due to frequent trips to the bathroom, you waddled your way to the restroom feeling a kick to your bladder meaning you needed to leave now.

As you stared within the mirror washing your hands, you couldn’t help but smile, that large stomach, the glow you had, your life that you lived now was all due to those men that saw something in a stray hiding in a bunch of sunflowers You kept the tap running as you caught yourself crying, wanting to hide your sobs for just a bit. You couldn’t be happier!

“Don’t cry, Sweetie.”

You squealed turning to see all four of your mates standing at the door, you turned off the sink as you waddled your way into their embraces. “Loves tonight can we cuddle together.”

“Of course.”

You allowed both Prompto and Noctis to help you to the floor, before all four men transformed, feeling their fur against your skin, and a heartbeat underneath your head gave you comfort in knowing that you were here with people who loved and understood you. You had possibly been asleep for a few hours before you felt a jolt, this one hurt a lot more and you actually couldn’t suppress your whine.

Those worried green eyes peered from the darkness of the room, as you heard a soft whine and the grumble from behind you where you rested against Gladiolus who was starting to awaken.

“Iggy, something wrong.” You cried, to your most awake mate at this time.

Ignis quickly bounced awake, transforming back to his human skin as he woke those around him. “Love, did your water break?”

“No, no this * _huff_ * this is different.” You cried, as Gladiolus wrapped around you to nuzzle you softly, your fist clenching within his fur, he was worried to transform and drop you, so he stayed within wolf form.

You had to give your mates credit, all of them sprung into action right away and less than 20 minutes later you were within the Citadel’s grandest hospital. The doctor believed that your contractions were becoming frequent as multiple sets of children often were born a little earlier, but even with triplets, it shouldn’t have been this early. It was decided that they would monitor you for 48 hours and if your water did not break they would perform a forced break and deliver early.

You had sent your mates back to the Citadel with a promise of calling them when it was time so they could witness their children enter the world. Only for 48 hours taking to long and the pain got to be a little much but you grinned and bore it, determined not to worry anyone. So it really pained you to do this, but you pressed the button on the side of your hospital bed.

“There’s a call coming the Princess’s room.”

As your nurse stepped in the room, believing you to want a little more painkillers, as the last time they checked you were not yet ready to give birth, only to gasp as you had two children in your arms and quite a bit of blood on the bed.

You smiled weakly, calling above the wails of the two in your arms, “I’m sorry, would you mind?”

So at 3:58 am one fine early summer morning the pack became slightly bigger. It was a bittersweet day, as the children had come so quickly they were born before your mates could arrive, and due to the damage, you were forced into a hysterectomy. Yet with a bright smile, you were greeted your mates as they came into the room, kisses and nuzzles quickly given as they were frazzled since they received the call and hadn’t been allowed to see you or the children.

“How are you feeling?”

“Lighter.” You giggled, “They came so fast, I’m sorry.”

“We’re just happy that you’re fine.” Noctis smiled holding your hand as you cooed softly.

“The babies look so beautiful, a little  like angry potatoes but beautiful angry potatoes.” You replied getting a chuckle from your mates. “I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“I’m sure they’re as beautiful as their mother.” Ignis chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Oh, they all look so much like you.” You gasped, “It’s harder to say since they’re still potatoes but the nurse said they won’t always look like that. I wouldn’t care because they’re our potatoes.”

“That’s right our potatoes.” Prompto snickered, going along with your little joke, knowing that you were still on your meds.

About 45 minutes later the nurse came in, checked your vitals and inquired if you want to do skin bonding with the fathers as you had held your children until they prepared you for surgery.

On for a bright smile of, “Please.”

One by one the babies were moved into the tiny room, first went to Noctis, a young Prince with the same jet black hair, but seemed to have Prompto’s freckles already as a child.

“Noctis this is Our darling Reggis.”

Noctis smiled at this nuzzling his son, “Reggis Lucis Caelum, got a nice ring to it.”

The next son handed over was a small one, a beautiful light brown hair on his head, crying out a heterochromia blue and green eye,  until he was placed within Ignis’s arms and immediately nuzzled into the familiar warmth of the man with a coo.

“Ignis Our sweet Calor.”

Ignis chuckled, rubbing a finger against the cheek of his son, “Calor Scientia, it’s a pleasure.”

You watched as one of the empty bassinets was move to the corner of the room to make room for the other two, as a sandy blonde cooing child in yellow greeted the world with soft wails, that if anyone was paying attention would notice that he was speaking his pleasure of being held, light sunset brown eyes greeting his Father as Prompto held him tightly.

“Prompto Our bright Saltus Arguteum.”

“Hey, Handsome,” Prompto called worried about holding his young one, until the nurse finally placed the child within his arms determine to never let go of any of them.

You turned to Gladiolus a small smile on his face as you held out your hand, which he took immediately, you noticed the tears on his cheeks, Gladiolus always cried at these types of things. You knew how hard it could be for him to have one that carried his last name like the others, and with you no longer able to have children it made you all the more happy to have the family you did have in the room. Only to nudge him, not able to stop the smile as your husbands all looked to the nurse holding a dark brown haired child towards him.

“And last but not least Gladiolus Our darling girl, Canna Lily Amicitia.”

Gladiolus took his smallest child within his arms, as he began to openly weep, her curly little brown hair and her large dark violet eyes, her pouty little lips. “She’s perfect.”

You smiled resting against your pillows as you looked to your perfect family.

“Where were you hiding little one?” Ignis chuckled, as the men swapped children to make sure everyone was bonding properly.

“Her big brothers were hiding her.” You smiled, “I was surprised too when I realized that there was more than three. She came out screaming and barking.”

“Like someone else we know.” Prompto laughed looking to Gladiolus, currently crying over Reggis nuzzling into his eldest son.

“They said when she was put with her brothers they all surrounded her and got her to sleep.”

“Spoiled already.”

“Just like her Mama.”

You were placed on bed rest for the next two days, mostly coming to, to pump or bond with your family. By the third day they figured you and the children healthy enough to welcome more guests, your family who had been waiting rather excitedly to meet the 3 new additions. Only to become shocked when they found 4 instead.  

“A little girl too.”Sylva cooed, holding Calor, who had taken a liking to her hair. “Little Calor, you’re such a great big brother looking out for your sister.”

“A real Amicitia.” Clarus chuckled, helping Iris hold Canna Lily, who loved the Moogle on her Aunt’s shirt. “But we do have to go out and get your stuff.”

“You like Moogles? Auntie Iris will make you a huge one.” Iris smiled, as the little Amicitia kicked and cooed.

“He looks just like a baby Noctis, doesn’t he Ravus.” Lunafreya giggled holding Reggis.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t throw the same tantrums,” Ravus stated, his nephew having a rather tight hold on his finger.

“You’re a talkative one aren’t you.” Regis chuckled, Saltus, cooing and gooing away at his grandfather.

“They’re so perfect, Sweetheart.” Sylva smiled, nuzzling you, as you smiled. “If you’d like we can fix up the guest room so you can rest a little longer, we can also help with the babies.”

You looked to your mates, you’d be on bedrest for the next couple of weeks and didn’t want to put all the care of the Quadruplets on them, and the Citadel required about a 5-minute ride as you had to admit riding all the way back home didn't sound like fun at the moment, “We’d like that.”

You were rather happy that you did have your family there for you, with four children you seemed to have needed everyone with hands-on, and the children seemed to love having all the attention of their elders and the month that everyone lived at home was pretty well for the entire pack.

*****

“Calor’s hungry.” You called, hearing your second eldest crying, you had been confined to sitting and bedrest due to your own surgery.  Prompto moved in holding the child handing him over for feeding.

“It’s amazing how you know that he’s been crying for 15 minutes and I didn’t know what to do,” Prompto replied kissing your cheek resting his head against your shoulder as you nursed your son.

“He whines like Noctis does when he’s hungry.” You giggled, before hearing a huff turning to your daughter in her Moogle onesie, “Canna Lily are you sleepy, you want Papa?”

“I’ll go get Iggy,” Prompto called.

It honestly did shock everyone how quickly you were able to get used to your children’s cues of cries and whines.

“Saltus, who are you talking to?” You giggled at your son as Ignis walked in holding him.

“Having an exchange of minds, My Dear,” Ignis called pressing a kiss to your forehead. “What would you like for dinner?”

“I want to have it with the family tonight if we can. All of us together.” You smiled laying down Saltus’s Chocobo blanket so Ignis could place him down and pick up Canna Lily.

“We will make it happen. Come on Canna Lily, let’s see if we can find Daddy, I bet he’s with Grandpa Clarus.” Ignis called.

You giggled listening to Saltus coo and babble along as if having a full conversation, turning to Calor awaiting to start nursing, you looked around for Reggis, as the children often returned to you every few hours for feeding. Two at a time with each other hour off, Reggis normally nursed with the Calor, only for Lunafreya and Noctis to step in with the little one dozing.

“There you are, Calor was waiting for you.” You giggled, as you reached out for the eldest, who cheered at his mother’s attention.

“You are such a wonderful, Mother.” Lunafreya smiled, as she ran soft fingers over a Saltus’s tummy who laughed loudly. “Is that what you’re telling your Dear Mommy, Saltus?”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without everyone.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Noctis chuckled sitting on the bed, “You have everything under control and still manage to get sleep. I wake up every night just to look at them.”

You smiled at your mate, only to laugh as you heard Saltus let out a raspberry, “I agree, Dad helps too, everyone does.”

“We did run into Ignis, you wanted to have dinner this evening?” Lunafreya inquired, “We don’t want to tax you too much.”

“I think I should be fine. I miss having dinner with everyone.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to your forehead, “Consider it done.”

“Are you promising the pups the moon, because I promised them that for their first birthday.” Gladiolus chuckled holding a resting Canna Lily, Gladiolus was the only one to get her sleep when she got fussy aside from yourself, but you had your arms full.

Saltus let out a loud coo as he heard Gladiolus, knowing he would get a nice nap as his napping buddy had returned.

“I know Sal, Daddy will give you the moon.” Gladiolus chuckled as he grabbed Canna Lily’s blanket covered in moogles to lay beside her brother, who had reached out in his Chocobo onesies to tug at his sister’s blanket.

“You’ve gotta put them closer, Gladdy.” You giggled. “Saltus needs to see Canna.”

Mentions of their baby sister grabbed the two in your arms attention. Typically you would only have two with you when feeding, but you loved the moments when your little ones were all together, as the boys always seemed to focus on Canna Lily. It was so cute to see how fussy they would get if not altogether during naps. As the two eldest finished their meal, they immediately curled up and went to sleep next to their siblings already asleep.

“Would you like to move them to the bassinet?” Lunafreya asked.

“No, no they’re fine here.”

“There’s everyone,” Ignis called, moving into the room with Prompto. “We’ll have dinner at 6 so the pups can join for a bit too, and you can eat without worrying about them.”

You smiled brightly at this, “I can’t wait.”

“Mom’s having the cooks prepare your favorites.” Prompto beamed, as he adjusted Reggis who had begun to whimper as he was further from his siblings than he’d prefer to be from the others. “They’re really close ya know, it’s really cute.”

“Would only make sense, they were together for the longest time,” Noctis replied.

 

_*2 years later_

 

The last 2 years flew by so quickly! You recalled bringing the pups home and how it was a change for them after being within the Citadel for their first month of life, only to be moved here.

Only for them to take over rather quickly!

Between the five of you, against the four babies, it was much easier and shifts were easier. You recalled the first time you heard one of them howling, only to race into the living room, and find Prompto within wolf skin, and four little wolf pups around him mimicking his soft howls with their own.

“Babies you did so good.” You smiled tears in your eyes, as you knelt to the ground, only to have four little pups waddle their way over. Each stopping in time waiting for their other siblings that had trouble keeping up, and moving them forward. “Oh my goodness!”

This drew the attention of your other mates, who quickly rushed into the room, and witness their pups waddling to their Mother with little-uneased steppes. Only to start yipping and howling when you praised them.

It was a fight from there, since the moment Saltus learned to trot, he would run! Often after Gladiolus and would not rest until he took down Daddy with nips to the heels or haunches, which would get Gladiolus dramatically falling over as prey for his little one to claim and then be swept up in hugs of praise, which would get the little one babbling away so happy. He adored when Gladiolus would bundle him up and take him outside, so many nice and new things, someone typically had to drag the two of them in or they’d be out all night.

Reggis would often be found with Papa in the kitchen, pulling at Ignis’s pant leg with small hands to announce he was there, and wish to assist with the meals. Ignis would then scoop him up and either places him within a highchair or often times within a baby carrier and explain each step of prep he was going through, as Little Reggie would stare with intense looks. Little chubby arms reaching out each time Ignis would taste test, which would get him a small amount on his pacifier. Where he would giggle if he liked it or grunt if he did not care for it. He also seemed to really enjoy sitting patiently while his parents dealt with Citadel work, Ignis figured he just enjoyed the contrast of the black ink on the white paper.

Calor loved to look at Pops pictures, so pretty, and colorful. He loved the pictures so much, that Prompto had actually bought each of them picture books, but Calor was the one who would often carry it around, and ask for someone to read it to him. He always knew that Pops would stop at a moments notice to show him. But he loved most when Pops had his camera out, he would be able to see every one, even if they were not there! He would spend hours sitting on someone lap and pointing to the wonderful pictures of days before and after they were born and there were always pictures to be had.

Canna Lily would often be found strapped to Noctis as they lazed about the house, but would only do so if she was absolutely comfortable. Which meant surrounded by her brother and even sometimes Dad. As there were a few times you’d hear the littlest one crying her demands in the middle of the night, and Noctis would get up to get her to rest in her own bed, only to be found the following morning, legs hanging out one of the cribs, but all four pups surrounding him fast asleep, the Prince between rests as he would awaken to make sure everyone was still comfy and blanketed.

You watched you little pups grow so freely,  as each grew such a loving personality. Little Prince Reggis was a strong little leader, often times leading his siblings away from something that would harm them, or would let out a bark or cry if he couldn’t see one of them when they were together, which would rather rare as they all loved to be together if not having one on one time.

Sweet Calor was prone to tears easily, and very sensitive. He had latched onto a Chocobo plush, who was everything to him! When once left behind on a trip to the Citadel, he cried for hours while everyone tore apart the citadel trying to find it. Only for Grandpa Clarus to have raced from the Citadel in half the normal time to return the missing family member of Coco. Calor immediately stopped crying, and a smile appeared on his face. He’d be known to share with his siblings if one was having a bad day. Everyone knew that Coco was the one item that no one could play with without approval.

Brave little Saltus was often wondered if he knew fear, as he would tumble quite a bit and never would cry. The only times’ anyone could really remember is when he had to say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpas, and Auntie Luna and Auntie Iris. He was the first to take steppes as a toddler, and would often return home covered in dirt, but he was also the one to reach out to his siblings when they were sad, placing a hand on their head and petting like you all did to get the little ones to rest.

Darling Canna Lily, could be a little troublemaker, but she was so smart and loved to take in new information. Often times she would be the one to start a giggle fit with the other three as she hated seeing her brother’s upset, she was the one to say her first words the earliest, which was “Love” and she would repeat it all the time. A hand to one of her big brothers’ cheeks and repeating it time and time again if she found one crying, often going to snag up little Coco for Calor when she noticed him without his friend, or bring a pretty flower for Saltus or hug her eldest brother Reggis.

You smiled as you watched them go from crawling to stumbling walks, to running around. Watching them grow in a family so much. You felt tears going to your eyes as you held all four of them tightly, a routine to get them to bed, only to find little hands on your cheeks, seeing little Calor drying your eyes the same way that you would dry his. While darling Canna Lily nuzzled into your neck, repeating “Love” as she did with her brothers. Loving Saltus patted at your hands, as he could not reach your head all while Little Reggis managed to wiggle his way from the others, and out the door, only to return with his Fathers and barked in your direction.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” You smiled, drying your eyes, as the others began reaching for their fathers.  “Just got a little sentimental.”

Calor moved from Noctis’s hold, as he picked up Coco, handing the plush to you, “Mama.”

You giggled as you took the doll hugging him tightly, “Thank you Calor.”

“Love Mama!” Canna Lily cheered from Prompto’s arms.

“Mommy loves you too!”

This got the entire room in a cheer of Mama from the little ones, which only brighten the mood in the room more.  Yet also increased the energy levels of four little pups that were supposed to be getting ready for bed. Once everyone was more rested, did they start to get tucked away, hoping that this evening they wouldn’t all crowd into each other beds, and would sleep the night away, as they were getting better at that.

As four foreheads got five kisses each, the small sunflower lamp set to a dim setting did all adults leave the room.

*

Travel to the Citadel was an adventure now, seeing that the pups were still too young to run, it often leads to two of you driving with the pups and the other three racing after the car. Which would often get a car full of excited kids as they knew long car rides like this meant going to the “Shiny House” and would get to see Grandma and Grandpas and Aunties.

No sooner did you pull up to the front gate did you a backseat full of howling little pups, who luckily weren’t put in their nice visiting clothes when they changed to wolf skin, and yourself and Ignis were grappling four pups as the rest of your mates arrived. Getting everyone in the foyer was a little bit of a chore, but once Auntie Luna and Auntie Iris appeared the gates were opened! Puppies bounced all over their Aunties only to be quickly given giggles and love back.

“Everyone please change back,  your Aunties got you all such nice things to wear. We can have fun later.” You called, as your pups immediately transformed back, but still clung tightly to their Aunts. “Sorry about that.”

“No no, I love when they all show up, surrounded by them is heaven.” Lunafreya giggled, “Come along we’ll get everyone dressed.”

“Oh, Calor, Coco’s wing is hurt.” Iris gasped as the little one held the doll out for her. “Don’t worry, Auntie Iris will make him better.”

“We’ll see you in the throne room.” Ignis smiled, as you and the other ladies left with a gaggle of pups.

As you finished dressing Reggis in his attire, you giggled at Calor’s attention at Iris fixing his friend with thread and needle. The two seem to be in a little play of Doctor. Looking to Canna Lily trying to figure if she preferred her Moogle hair bows or the sparkly one with Auntie Luna, and the two decided on both.

“Mama.” Saltus cooed, looking out the window to the large garden. “Go play?”

“We have to see Grandma and Grandpas, but I think they’ll let you play.”

Lunafreya giggled, “Grandpa Clarus had them plant so many new things for you to dig up.”

“Go see!” Reggis called when he heard about his Grandparents.

“And Coco is better than ever!” Iris cheered, before holding the bird looking good as new. “What do you say Doctor Calor?”

Calor inspected his little friend, before turning to his siblings, who had moved over to see the toy that meant so much to their brother, all taking a chance to view it. Canna gave it the “Love” stamp of approval, while Saltus gave it a pat on the head, and Reggis smiled brightly giving a nod.

“Mama?” Calor called, holding it up for you to view.

“Coco looks beautiful.” You smiled. “What do you say to Auntie Iris?”

“Thank you, Auntie Iris!” The four of them cheered.

“You’re very welcome.” Iris giggled, “Luna, do you have any ribbons?”

Lunafreya moved over holding up a ribbon, knowing what Iris was getting at, “Of course, Coco needs to look nice for Grandma and Grandpa too.” She smiled, as she tied the ribbon around Coco’s neck in a beautiful bow, tight enough that it wouldn’t come off accidentally.

“Is everyone ready?”

The group of you moved into the hall, entering the throne room a little after your mates. Only to have eyes on Grandma who knelt with open arms of, “There’s Grandma’s Sweethearts!”

This got a cheer of “Grandma and Grandpa” as the four raced into her arms, getting this kisses and coos and cuddles of Grandma and Grandpa, who were just so happy to see them. The four giggling as they were scooped up by the elders, and nuzzled warmly as you approached them.

“Hi, Sweetie.”Sylva smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead, her arms full of Canna Lily and Reggis.

“Was every fine on the way over?” Regis inquired, pressing a kiss to your cheek, as Saltus took great interest in Regis’s beard and Calor playing with the cape to his attire.

“Everything was beautiful, they just know when we’re visiting.” You giggled.

“That’s good to hear, they should always be excited to see their second home.”

“I would think it’s more they were excited to see all of you.” Ignis chuckled

As all of you went over the ride there and sharing new information on your day to day lives, you were joined Clarus and Cor, who got the same excited reactions of excited children. Now there was just one final person you all awaited.

The room stopped as the eldest of the younger part of the pack entered the room, Ravus had last seen the pups just a few days after they were born, but due to ruling Tenebrae it was difficult to get an open moment. This did not stop him from sending gifts for birthdays, and holidays, so the pups knew his scent and had seen pictures of him, yet this was their first time meeting one another.

“Hello, Ravus.” You smiled, as he made his rounds greeting everyone.

“Hello Y/N.” He called, noticing Calor within your arms and three little ones hiding behind your skirts, little noses trying to pick up his scent. “It’s been quite sometimes little ones. How are you?”

Calor stared at his Uncle, when he gasped, petting at your cheek, “Mama, same!”

You looked to Calor, as he pointed toward Ravus than towards his own blue and green eye, “That’s right Calor, Uncle Ravus has pretty eyes just like you.”

“He’s been starting to notice,” Prompto explained ever behind the camera.

Calor squirmed as he asked to be put down, which you did, watching him move over to Ravus, and lift his arms, to the man. Ravus gave you a look awaiting a Mother’s approval, as you smiled, watching him pick up the pup, who starred in his Uncle’s eyes, before letting out a coo and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck nuzzling into his shoulder.

Seeing that Calor gave the man approval, did the others come from behind your skirts, and asking the attention of their uncle.

“Don’t swarm Uncle Ravus everyone.” You called, as Ravus knelt to greet the others.

“They’re fine, Y/N. It’s nice to see you all again.” Ravus stated one arm holding Calor the other hand stroking heads of the ones before him.

“Again?” Reggis asked staring into the mismatched gaze of his Uncle.

“When you were little babies, you’ve all grown since then.”

“Never thought you were good with kids.” Noctis chuckled.

“You and Ravus were pretty good friends growing up.” Sylva giggled. “I’m happy to see you all got over your funk since then. Y/N Sweetheart, do you think they’ll want a snack?”

“I think a snack would be good.” You smiled.

Having the entire Lucis family together in the Citadel was rather exciting, as now there were four little pups who had control over everyone older than them. Canna Lily could be found constantly in conversations with her Aunties and Grandma who hung onto her every word.

While Saltus had gotten free rein as a pup in the garden with Grandpa Clarus, Daddy and Uncle Cor and found all the neat little toy swords that were buried for him, you already knew it would be a fight to get him a bath this evening, maybe Gladiolus would get that task as he would more than likely be covered in dirt too.

Reggis would follow his namesake around, assisting with paperwork, and held quite a few meeting with his Grandpa Regis, Noctis and Ignis, if meetings included juice breaks and the keep of more crayons and discussing that fruits were better than vegetables, it was very, very important matters for the future of the Kingdom.

Calor took quite the liking to Ravus and had been found trailing after the man, who had shorten his steps to allow the little one to keep up, showing him all the nice things about Tenebrae. Along with all the wonderful artwork around the Citadel, which Calor feel in love with.

Everyone eventually moved to head outside, so that everyone could meet up prior to dinner.  Only for you to be asked to sit down on a blanket that Saltus’s clothes had been sitting on to avoid them getting dirty while he dug around the garden, you were assured by the garden staff that they did not mind as they were going to dig up that spot  to plant some bushes later and the little one turning the soil helped a lot.  Reggis stopped by dropping off his shoes and sweater, before running after to assist his brother as Noctis, Ignis and Regis joined you outside.

“Any reason you’re down there?” Noctis asked, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Calor asked me to wait here, he said he had a surprise. I just hope it’s not another frog.” You giggled, recalling the time your little one presented you a frog it got loose in the house, and you and the others had to spend 2 hours chasing it to get it out the house.

“Mama!” Canna Lily called, as she rushed forward followed by her Grandmother and Aunts, in a beautiful cape that Iris must have made her with a hood, as it looked very much like a moogle. “Look what I got! Auntie Iris made one for Reggie, Calor, and Saltus too!”

“Figured a little group of Moogles would be easier to spot.” Iris giggled, as she handed over the other three capes.

“Thank you Iris. They are beautiful, did you thank Auntie Iris?”

“Mmhm.” Canna Lily nodded when she noticed her brothers playing without her. “Mama?”

“Go ahead, but take your cape off, you don’t want it to get dirty.”

Canna Lily bounced as she pulled her cape off, before running over to Sylva’s lap, putting it there, knowing her Grandma took well care of her items. “Thank you.” She called, before running out to join her brothers.

“Here they all are,” Ravus called, stepping outside with his new shadow of Calor holding onto his coattails, Prompto seeming to have joined them as well.

“He’s taken quite the shine to you, Ravus.” Gladiolus chuckled.

Ravus chuckled softly, watching as Reggis ran over, taking Calor’s hand, always one to make sure no one was left out.

“Oh Coco.” Reggis called, pointing to the bird in his brother’s other hand. “Does Coco wanna play too?”

“You don’t want to get him dirty, do you?” Prompto asked, snapping pictures of his sons.

Calor shook his head, as he turned around walking to Ravus, who knelt to him, “Uncle Rae can you watch Coco?”

Everyone stared in shock at this, as Calor really only gave his beloved Chocobo to those he trusts.

“I would be honored,” Ravus respond, taking the stuffed animal, which earned him a huge smile and hug from his nephew, as Calor followed his elder brother to his other sibling that had been waiting.

As you all sat outside watching the pups play and laugh underneath the watchful eye of those that loved them, you couldn’t help but think back of the last 10 years. How 10 years ago you were some stray found in a patch of sunflowers, that was given love and protection and allowed to grow.

You look to your extended family, they had given you a new chance in life, and never treated you any different than a daughter or sister. Unconditional love and support time and time again to a stray that they owed absolutely nothing to.

You turned to your children playing so carefree! Something you believed that you could never ever be lucky enough to have. You smiled at the memories that were already within your heart and the memories that you knew would come in the future. Every scraped knee, every hug, every smile would give you hope and joy that you never thought you could experience.

You turned to your mates surrounding you, the four men, Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis. All of them loved you so much, they brought you into a house that they slowly made your home. Ignis was a comfort of warmth even in the coldest of nights, much like his scent. Gladiolus was the familiarity of the earth beneath you that was so strong and resilient. Prompto the calm relaxing nature of things at rest and the start of a new cycle. While Noctis was the precious evenings of bright nights that never made you feel alone.

As you look to this family that found you, that brought you in and loved you unconditional. You found that happy ending did come true if one had looked for it and fought for it, as they had done for you time and time again. You promised yourself that you would not cry and that you would smile from now one.

A sunflower was placed within your lap, followed by a crown of syelleblossoms to your head. Earning praise from those around you, as Prompto set up for a family group shot, you found yourself within the middle surrounded by the those that loved you more than anything. Yet as you viewed the picture only one thing came from your lips.

_“I love us.”_


End file.
